


Darling In The FranXX - Forgotten Bonds and Broken Promises

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Alternate Universe (AU) - Fandom, DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, where Hiro never existed, the sole survivor of Plantation 53, Reichi, Codename 012, takes his place.Reichi has been re-assigned to Plantation 13 along with a group of other parasites, after the destruction of his own Plantation, 54, and along with it the deaths of all his squadmates. During his stay in Plantation 13, he will discover that despite not remembering any of it, he has history with the people there, even the two Parasites who are new like him, Mishichi and Niisutsu. However, along with his hidden past, he will come to uncover the forgotten bonds and broken promises he left behind with it.





	1. Chapter 1: 'Partner Killer' - The Girl With Horns

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first DARLING In The FRANXX Fanfic, so I apologise if it's not the best. None the less, I plan on keeping this story going for quite a while, so if you stick around and read the whole thing, firstly, thank you, and secondly, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This will contain spoilers from the DARLING in the FRANXX Anime. It will follow the original show quite closely at first, but eventually deviate off into it's own thing as the story progresses. Also, please note: This is set in an Alternate Universe (AU), in which Hiro was never around to help 002. Instead, a boy named Reichi takes Hiro's place. But, Ichigo is still a pain when it comes to Zero Two and Reichi's relationship.
> 
> P.S, sorry for that not so good summary, oof.  
> PP.SS, Any section breaks are there to indicate a change in POV, so that things hopefully don't get confusing.
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO ADD  
> Many parts and ideas of this story come from an amazing fanfiction you can find HERE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13074096/31/Darling-in-the-FranXX-The-Lost-Prodigy which is one written by the incredibly talented Umbral-Z. Umbral-Z's fanfic is what originally motivated me to do this, and I will not lie, a lot of the ideas and some plot points in this fanfic are from Umbral-Z's story. I even used their fanfic to remember the original DITF story, as it has been sometime since I last watched it. I hope they do not mind what I've done, but if they do all they need to do is contact me and I shall make this a private fanfic instead. Anyway, if you like this, I highly encourage you to read Umbral-Z's! Even if you didn't like mine! Plus, Umbral-Z actually finished their's, soooooo...

APE Transport Plane en Route to Plantation 13.

On board the plane is housed Nana, Dr. Franxx, Parasite Code 081 and Parasite Code 002, also known as Zero Two, and two other Parasites; one Stamen, and one Pistil. They have all sat in silence for quite some time, but finally, Zero Two is the first to break the silence.  
"I wanna take a bath." Zero Two's complaint is rejected by Doctor Franxx, who sits up in the front row of seats. "Not again. Show some self-control." Sniffing her arm, Zero Two removes the lollipop from her mouth, leaning over to the man in breathing apparatus on her right and asks "Hey, how do I smell?"  
"Let him rest. He's drained after the last battle." Replied Dr. Franxx. "Sheesh, what a high-maintenance girl." To the seats on Dr. Franxx's right, a chuckle could be heard from someone sat besides Nana, followed by "We'll find that out once we meet the team!" It came from the other two Parasites who were aboard, Parasites Code 037 and Code 025. The one who spoke was the girl, Code 037, who had light red hair which was tied into long twintails, and bright amber eyes. With her was the boy, Code 025, who had long black hair that reached his waist, and shiny blue eyes. 037 and 025 were sent by Papa himself to accompany Dr. Franxx. _Tsch, curse those geezers up in APE... They can't help but mess with my plans... Ehh, still, they saved me the trouble of sending for these two myself._ Dr. Franxx chuckled, following up with a smug grin as he thought to himself happily.

"Does Plantation 13 have an ocean?" Zero Two suddenly pipes up again, inquiring further into Plantation 13. Nana replies, "An ocean?"  
"I wanna swim in some clear ocean water."  
"I'm sorry to say there's no ocean there." Before Zero Two can say anything back, Nana quickly adds "Won't a shower do?" In hopes that it will keep her quiet. But... "I'm in the mood for a swim."  
"We'll be descending shortly. Please get ready for the landing." After the pilot's interruption, Nana decides it would be best to just stop the conversation herself. "Understood. Let's continue this later." She says as she turns back to Zero Two. The next person to say anything was Dr. Franxx. He got up from his seat, despite being asked to sit down by the pilot, and without looking at Nana, spoke to her as he headed for the back of the plane. "I'm going to check on 012. He's been asleep ever since we set off, has he not?"  
"That's correct, Doctor. I could check up on him for you, if you'd like."  
"It's fine. I'll do it myself." He simply replies, as he enters into the back of the plane.

* * *

_I don't understand... All around me is the destroyed remains of my squadmates' FranXX's. But there's something off... I don't recognise these. These customs are different to the one's that we used. So... Why is all this here? And why... Does it all feel so familiar? So real, even..._

As the door to my room opens, I jolt up in my bed slightly, before a nurse telling me to calm down slowly pushes me back down. Looking to my left, I see Dr. Franxx coming into my room. I must be back in the APE Transportation Plane's infirmary. So that was just a dream... Still, wherever I was, it felt so real... "Reichi." Dr. Franxx breaks through my train of thought, staring down at me from besides my bed. "How are you feeling? We're going to be landing shortly, so you won't have much more time for rest, I'm afraid. But... I see your injuries are healing well, so I'm sure everything's fine."  
"Yes, Doctor. I'm doing better." I answer without any real thought, still too focused on last weeks events. He continues, "We're going to be staying at Plantation 13 for the next few days."  
"Plantation 13? Does that mean I'm going to be assigned to a new partner?"  
"I'm afraid not." The Doctor replies while shaking his head. He had caught my attention, but now... "Then what's the point?" He doesn't respond. He just stares at me, allowing me to continue. "I failed to protect my Plantation. I don't have a partner anymore. And if I'm not being assigned to a new one, there isn't any reason for me to be at this Plantation. I'm a failure... I'm useless... Why haven't I--"  
"That's enough." Dr. Franxx cuts me off abruptly, now adopting a more serious tone in his voice. "Truth be told, Papa didn't think you'd be of much use here, but I convinced him otherwise myself. You should look to the future. You have a lot ahead of you." The Doctor turns away from me, heading back for the door without another word. Why won't he just tell me what's going on here? "Doctor..." He stopped, but didn't look back at me. Instead just asking "Whats is it, Code 012?"  
"You say I have a lot ahead of me... But, just what _is_ ahead of me, Doctor?" He chuckled to himself slightly. "You'll have to wait and see. Get ready for landing, we'll be arriving shortly." And with that, he left my room.  
I have no idea what the Doctor has planned for me... But I just hope I can be of some use.

* * *

As the APE Transport Plane lands, 012 makes his way out behind the others, exchanging glances with the other four parasites who were on the plane. The Doctor had told 012 that the girl with red hair was 037, and that the boy with black hair was 025, while the others were the girl 002 and her partner 081. 012 Just kept to himself, not speaking with anyone. Upfront, however, Dr. Franxx spoke with Nana. "Good grief! A transport plane's seats are far too hard for an old man like me. Can't we travel some other way?" Dr. Franxx complained like this on a regular basis, so Nana was used to it. "We don't have many options when it comes to transporting cargo that massive." The Doctor simply sighs, as they continue on further into the Plantation.  
"Anyways, is Hachi well?" Dr. Franxx asks as they all descend down the escalator. "He's been asked to speed up the children's training. After all, this will be the first trial run for the unit we're using this time."  
"I see." Dr. Franxx responds to Nana's explanation simply, sounding disinterested, despite being the one who asked. Changing the subject, Nana begins "May I ask you something, Doctor? Why run that test case here? And with such a makeshift team, no less?"  
"Something's been bothering me. Although the geezers in APE might not understand it."  
"So, you do have some sort of idea in mind? Oh, and please do attend the startup ritual." It's not the like it was normal for the Doctor to do something without some sort of plan. Nana just couldn't see what the plan was this time. "I know, I know..." The Doctor replies, waving his hand dismissively in the air. "All that aside," He says as he turns to the whole group, "I see that our problem child has already gone missing." As everyone in the group besides 012, 037 and 025 frantically look around for Zero Two, Nana stammers out "B-But she was just here?!" in disbelief. "Over there." Seemingly not caring in the slightest, Dr. Franxx casually lifts his cane off the ground, using it to point at Zero Two, who is standing on a platform far down below them. Throwing her white military cap off, which lands on her discarded white overcoat, she looks up at the group and gives them a smug smirk, before wandering off on her own. "Dammit! She's running off again... After her!" Once 081 had finished speaking, the entire group, except 012, 037, 025 and the Doctor leave, running off after Zero Two. As the four remaining members near the bottom of the escalator, Dr. Franxx spoke with 037 and 025, while 012 leaned over the railing, too lost in his own thoughts to be paying attention to what they were saying. "Mishichi, Niisutsu," He begins, taking two S-Class ID's he had retrieved from his pocket and holding them out to the two Parasites. "I hope you understand how important your mission here is. Nana and Hachi have been informed of your mission as well, but that is all. If you have any news for me or if you're ever in need of something, contact me." The parasites nod in response, and as they reach the bottom of the escalator, Dr. Franxx leaves them with 012.

* * *

"Hey, Code 012!"  
"Hm...?" Looking down as I near the bottom of the escalator, I see two of the other Parasites waiting for me, 037 and 025. The boy, 025, stood with his hands in his pockets and stared off at nothing, with a blank expression on his face, while the girl, 037, happily waved up at me, with a bright smile on her face. As I stepped off of the escalator, 037 spoke up, before anyone else could say anything. "You're Code 012, right?" I give her a small nod, not really knowing what else to say. What does she seem so excited for...? "I'm sure the Doctor told you already, but just in case, let me introduce myself... I'm Code 037, and this is my partner, Code 025! You can just call me Mishichi and him Niisutsu if you'd like, though."  
"So you two have names as well, huh...?" Mishichi didn't say anything more, slowly losing her joyous expression and now just staring at me, looking dazed and confused. "You said 'as well'... So you have a name too then, huh?" It was now the boy, Niisutsu who spoke. "Yeah, I do... My name's Reichi, Code 012. Although, you already knew my Code."  
"Reichi, huh?" This whole time, Niisutsu didn't stop staring at the ground. Even now, when he had finished speaking, He just stared at the floor, like in a trance. However, when he said my name just then... That tone in his voice, like he had heard my name before... "That's enough, Niisutsu." Mishichi put her hand on her partner's shoulder, leaning over to him and whispering something I couldn't make out in his ear. Whatever she said, it must have bothered Niisutsu, as he closed his eyes and gave her a solemn nod. What were they talking about... "Alright! Now that that's over..." Once again smiling to me, Mishichi broke through my thoughts as she practically loudly proclaimed that she was changing the subject. I have no idea why I'm with them, so it's just my luck that she finally began explaining why they waited for me. In fact... Now that I think about it, where _did_ Dr. Franxx go? "As I was going to say, before we got all caught up in talking about our names, we've been assigned to Plantation 13, just like you!"  
"R-Really? Wait, 'assigned'? Like me? So I'm going to be joining a new Squad after all, then?" It took me by surprise, but they sure as hell had my full attention now. Dr. Franxx said we were just stopping here shortly, which wouldn't be anything new, since we had stopped at many other Plantations on our way here already, and now I'm being told that I really _am_ going to be joining others... Nodding excitedly, Mishichi began explaining to me who we were joining. "Yep! You got that right!"  
"Although from that response, it sounds like Dr. Franxx hadn't told him yet..."  
"Oh, quit worrying, Niisutsu!" Giving her partner a light and playful punch on the shoulder, she continued. "We're going to be joining Squad 13! There's already eight other Parasites in the squad, so with the three of us joining, we'll rack up the numbers to eleven."  
"Nana, from the Garden, will be in charge of us all." Niisutsu finished off Mishichi's explanation. Contemplating everything in my mind, I was no longer really listening to them, now lost in my own thoughts of excitement about joining a new squad. I only started paying attention again once Niisutsu bumped me in the shoulder with his own, not being bothered enough to take his hands out of his pockets and just shake my shoulder. "Come on, we're heading up to the Birdcage." He said as he made his way to the elevator a few steps in front of us. "We'll explain the rest to you on the way up." I nod to him, although he isn't looking my way, and follow closely behind. Once me and Niisutsu step onto the elevator besides Mishichi, she presses a button on the elevator, and we begin our ascent up to the Birdcage.

* * *

Squad 13 Boarding House - Lounge.

"Partner killer...?" Futoshi asks. Squad 13 had just begun discussing the rumours about one of the new arrivals on Plantation 13, Zero Two, about how anyone who rides with her in a FranXX dies after their third ride. "Apparently, the girl has horns and fangs, and any Parasite that rides with her will have his blood sucked and die after the third ride, without fail!" Zorome explains to his Squad. There was an air of anxiety that filled the room, as they all silently hoped that none of them would be partnered with this alleged 'partner killer'. "Yikes... I don't want to ride with her!" Futoshi exclaims, as he takes another bite of his food. "Surely that's just a rumour..."  
"It's true!" Zorome quickly shuts down his partner Miku's retort, as he continues to indulge in the rumour. "Someone actually overheard security talking about it!"  
"What do you think, Goro?" Ignoring Zorome, Ichigo asks for her partner's opinion, not knowing what to think herself. "Me? Personally, I think it's just unfair to judge someone based on what other people say." After a second or two, Kokoro nods in silent agreement with Goro, before Mitsuru finishes off their conversation. "Oh well... Guess we'll just have to wait and see." He says, seemingly uninterested as always. "But... Hey. Know what else I heard?" Miku and Ikuno sigh in union, with Miku responding. "Ugh, what is it this time?"  
"I heard... On that same transportation plane... Was Reichi!" They all sat in silence for a few moments, staring in a mix of confusion and awe at Zorome. Even Mitsuru took interest in that last remark, staring at him from the dark wall he leant on. It was Ichigo who broke the silence, though. She clenched her fists, which lay resting on her knees, tightly, clearly shaken by just that small mention of _him_. "Where did the plane land, exactly?" She demanded to know.

The Birdcage, Mistilteinn.

Reaching the Birdcage, Mishichi, Niisutsu and Reichi step off the elevator and out into Mistilteinn. "Ahh, we finally made it! Isn't it beautiful?" Mishichi, being just as excited as before, maybe even more so, actually, instantly starts remarking about the beauty of the place. As they all follow the path through the forest, Mishichi and Niisutu walk ahead of Reichi, with Mishichi constantly rambling about Mistilteinn. Reichi gets quite far behind, as from being distracted like always he begins to slow his pace. The other two Parasites ahead of him don't notice him lagging behind, as Mishichi is too busy skipping and prancing up the path, enjoying herself to no end, while Niisutsu just walks and listens like always, not focusing on anything in particular. Eventually, with his company already out of sight, Reichi comes to a halt as he hears the rustling of leaves on the ground. Looking down he sees a bird. Not just an ordinary bird, however. It must have flown into the glass, thinking there was nothing in it's way, as it has blood on it and one limp wing. He reaches out to grab the bird, but it continues trying to fly, however never making it off the ground for any longer than a few seconds. Without really knowing why, Reichi begins chasing after the bird. "Hey! Come on, slow up! Get back here!" He shouts to the bird aimlessly, hoping to catch up and help the animal, as he gets deeper and more lost in the woods.

Back on the path, quite a ways ahead of where Reichi made it to, Mishichi finally speaks with some direction. "...And on top of that, we'll get to live here from now on! Won't that be great?"  
"Yep... It'll be an experience, alright." Niisutsu responds to his partner, not fully listening to her, but still listening enough to understand the concept of what she's on about. However this time, it's not just his opinion she wants to hear. She carries on. "Yeah, it sure as hell will! Ahh, Reichi, you seemed really excited about joining a new Squad! You agree, right? Hey, I'm talking to yo-!" Turning around, she suddenly stops, looking astonished. "Hm? What's the matter, Mishichi--" Her partner turns behind him, for the first time since getting to the Plantation seeming to care. In unison, they utter one word - "Shit!" And begin frantically looking around. "Where could he have gone?! He was here just a second ago! We barely even took our eyes of him! He's okay though, right?!" they repeat phrases such as this multiple times, panicking to no end over losing the one person they were meant to be looking after. "Hey, look, over there!" Mishichi points in the direction of a group of APE jeeps driving through the forest, and recognise one of the passengers as the Parasite 081, Zero Two's partner. After taking a look for himself, Niisutsu looks at his partner, and they lock eyes as she does the same. Mishichi starts off. "You don't think... Zero Two found him... Do you?" They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before finally running off in the direction of the APE jeeps.

* * *

Running after the bird, I didn't really think about what I was doing. I lost it a good minute or two ago, however I thought I still heard it in the distance, and so I kept running in that general direction. Seeing light break through the tree's, I finally found myself stood on the edge of what seemed to be a lake. For the first time in the past few minutes, instead of pondering about the bird, I just took in the view... The beauty of it all. Turning right, however, I see a pile of clothes laid out on a fallen log. Walking over to the pile of clothes, I inspected them.  
_A red uniform... This can't have belonged to a normal Parasite... It's kind of similar to the Nine's, actually. Special forces, maybe?_  
Rummaging through the pile for any kind of identification, I freeze in place. Holding it up to make sure I'm not daydreaming, I blush to myself in embarrassment once I realise I'm holding up a pink bra...  
_So these are a w-woman's clothes..._  
Blushing even more after that thought passed through my head, my attention is caught by the sound of splashing coming from the lake. Turning to the water, I see the silhouette of a seemingly naked girl swimming out there, who emerges from the water, before submerging herself again.  
_These clothes must belong to her out there, then..._  
I should probably leave her be, but... A minute must have passed by now, and she's still not come back up... Maybe she's drowning? I'll just go make sure... Quickly stepping up my pace, I hurry into the lake. However, before I can even get very far in, the girl re-emerges from the water, literally inches away from me, holding a fish in her mouth.

  
_It was as if that in an instant, I was placed under a spell, as time felt like it froze entirely. Her two alluring horns, those cyan coloured eyes and that light pink hair... I knew exactly who this girl was. It was the one who was on the transportation plane with us, Code 002. Or, Zero Two... Of course, I should have recognised the clothes! She really is beautiful... Her being n-naked really doesn't help that train of thought, either... I was completely transfixed, unable to speak or move, just staring at her with my mouth gaping open like a complete idiot. ___  
She spits the fish out from her mouth, taking a step closer to me and leaning in, closing the gap between our faces significantly, seemingly so that she can get a better look at me. My idiotic brain finally kicking into gear, I quickly turned my head away, half in shame and half in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I was just--" That's all I can manage to splurt out, before she cuts me off. "Oh, and here I thought you were dead..." Seemingly unphased by what had just happened between the two of us, she leans back and walks past me, calmly heading for the shore.

As Zero Two gets back to the shore, I finally speak to her again, while also trying to play off my clear embarrassment. "I... Um, e-excuse me for prying, but... From that uniform... And t-the fact we took the same t-transportation plane... Am I right in guessing, that y-you're a Parasite?" I have no idea why, but instead of answering my question, she just... Licks, her hand? She's a strange girl... "It's so weird... I heard that ocean water was salty." Deciding to just go along with it, I responded. "Well, this isn't an ocean, so, it won't taste like salt water..."  
"I know that much. But it's the most ocean-like place I know." Zero Two cups her chin with her forefinger and thumb as she answers me back. We don't speak for a moment or two, until she finally breaks the silence between us. "Aren't you gonna swim?"  
"Oh, me? N-No, I'm quite alright, actually..." I quickly make my way back to the shore, not wanting to confuse her any further. "Really? But it feels so good... You were staring so hard, I thought you wanted to swim too!"  
"N-No, no, it wasn't that... It was just, I t-thought you were drowning, so I got in to save you, and..." Stopping for a second I lost focus once I looked at her again. Blushing once again, I realised that I was in a really bothersome spot. "I'm s-sorry, but, could you please put your clothes back on already?" Zero Two doesn't respond to my meek request. Instead, she just stares at me, clearly contemplating something. Bringing her fist down into the palm of her other hand before pointing straight at me, she triumphantly declares - "Oh, I get it! You're a pervert!"  
"W-What?! What does that have to d-do with anything?!" She simply points at her pile of clothes... The same pile of clothes I rummaged through earlier! God, I'm such an idiot! My face practically going completely red as I realised I still stupidly held her bra in my right hand, I held her piece of underwear out to her, not knowing what to say, other than stammering out some random excuse. "It's n-not what it looks like! Honestly, t-that's not what I was d-doing!" Instead of scolding me, or doing literally anything someone normal would do here, she just laughs hysterically at me. "You're face looks hilarious!" Is what she manages to get out through her laughing fit. Calming down a few seconds later, she looks up at me. "But you jumped in to save me, huh? I appreciate that. Thank you!" She finishes off, while smiling sweetly. After that, she begins putting her clothes back on. Heh... Zero Two, seems to be a nice girl, actually...

I stand and watch over the lake as Zero Two finishes getting dressed behind me. Once done, she steps over and stands near me. "So, Code 012, huh?"  
"Y-You know who I am?"  
"I do... I heard Dr. Franxx mention your code when he went to check on you." So Zero Two was specifically with Dr. Franxx and Nana... She didn't just so happen to be on the same transport plane as me for no reason, then. She glances towards me, looking me up and down, before continuing. "And that uniform... Are you a Parasite, too?"  
"Hah, I was, though I'm not too sure about that now..." I looked out at the lake, contemplating why Dr. Franxx re-assigned me to a new Squad when I had no partner... Maybe he thought I could find someone else here. "So you don't pilot?"  
"Not anymore. I don't even have a partner, and, honestly, I don't even know why I'm here... I just feel like I don't belong anywhere, like this." After I answered her inquiry we stood silently for a few moments. While I'm uneasy, I strangely feel at peace, standing here and literally just doing nothing but be with Zero Two. "Huh, so you're just like me." I turn to face her. She doesn't seem happy nor sad, just... Calm. Like me. She had my interest, and she kept it. "I'm always alone thanks to these horns." She put her headband on, which strangely clicked into place once it connected with her horns. "If you don't belong here, just build a place where you do! If you don't have a partner, just find another one! And if you can't..." Zero Two raises her hands like claws and grabs me by the shoulders. Laughing nervously, I try to say something, but can only mumble. "W-Where did this come from...?" Instead of answering me, a sly grin creeps across her face and she finishes her sentence from earlier. "Take one by force!"  
"Z-Zero Two...!" She leans forward, licking my cheek. Getting caught completely off guard, I stumble and fall backwards. Zero Two lands on top of me, with her arms on either side of my head. She looks down at me, still smiling playfully. First she calls me a pervert, and now she does this... I just can't tell what it is that this girl wants from me... "Wow... Your taste makes my heart race~! It bites and lingers... The taste, of _danger!_ " Blushing like an idiot again, I can only force out a small response from my mouth. "Zero T-Two... W-What are you--"  
"Would you have preferred a kiss~?" She interrupts me mid-sentence, but... What... Is a 'kiss?' "A k-kiss?"  
"Oh, right... You guys don't know, huh? It's a very special thing." Zero Two leans down, our faces almost touching, and whispers in my ear. "I think I've taken a liking to you. Won't you be my Darling?" Standing up, she looks down at me, waiting for my answer. "D-Darling?" What does she... W-Wait... "Do you mean your partner?" I asked her, hoping for anything like a simple yes. But as it seems is customary with Zero Two, my questions just give me more to think about, and less answers. "I can tell you aren't like the other Parasites. You weren't frightened by my horns." She holds her hand out to me. I think... I think, this is finally the answer I've been looking for. "How could I be? They're--" As I respond and reach out for her hand, rustling from behind the tree's is heard. "Too bad... Time's up." She now speaks in a cold tone, retracting her hand and turning to face our new company. "We've been looking for you. Why do you keep running off alone?" It's 081, one of the other Parasite's who arrived with us. "It's not like there's anything else to do until tomorrow's welcoming ceremony."  
"Well, as your partner I'm the one who suffers for it." 081 Completely shuts down her excuse before placing her cap on her head. He looks at me as I finally stand up, before speaking. "Code 012, isn't it? It's good to see you found your way after we all arrived... I'm sorry she bothered you. Look, let me give you some advice. Stay far away from her. She's not the kind of Pistil just anyone can handle." As they all begin walking away, in an impulse, I shout after her. "W-Wait! Zero Two!" She turns, looking straight at me, but not saying anything, so I continue. "Will... W-Will I see you again?" I don't know why I wanted to get to know her so badly... I just... I just felt like, if I was with her, I had meaning again. Chuckling to herself slightly, she finally responds. "That's not for me to decide. We'll have to wait and see... Darling." And with that, they all leave.

Being left alone with my thoughts once again, I simply sit and ponder over why I felt so strongly towards Zero Two... Sure, we were on the same transport, and that meeting was definitely something I won't forget anytime soon, but, why... Did it feel like I knew her? From even back before that? It just doesn't-- "IDIOT!" Getting a massive slap across the face, I fell to the ground as an enraged Mishichi shouted angrily at me while being half held back by Niisutsu. She threw an increasingly odd combination off slurs at me, while exclaiming how she was worried sick after they realised they lost me. I didn't realise Mishichi was that bothered... At least Niisutsu was making some sort of attempt to stop her onslaught of me from going on any further.  
A few minutes passed, and everything had calmed down. We were all making our way to the Squad 13 Boarding House, when Niisutsu broke the ice. "I'm sorry about what happened to Plantation 53."  
"...What?" They... Knew? They knew about my Plantation...? "N-Niisutsu... Maybe now isn't the best time..."  
"He was going to find out we knew sooner or later, Mishichi... I'd rather he found out we knew because we told him ourselves, instead of from someone else." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and for the first time since we met, he showed some emotion. "I'm sorry... I can't imagine what it was like to--" I cut him off mid-sentence, wrapping an arm around him, embracing him in a sort of side hug as we walked. "You don't have anything to apologise for, Niisutsu... But, I still appreciate it, so... Thank you." He said nothing more. He held his mouth open for a few seconds, but eventually gave me a small smile. Maybe he wasn't always so grumpy after all... Ahah, just past Niisutsu, I can even see Mishichi smiling...

After a short while, we reached the boarding house. As we neared the front, and we all slowly stopped speaking, we noticed a girl stood by the stairs. She had short blue hair, with her bangs covering one eye, while the rest was held back by a hairclip, and soft green eyes. As she notices us, she smiles brightly, heading over. "You three must be the new arrivals, right?" She holds her hand out to me for a handshake, and does so with the others after. "Codes 012, 025 and 037... Well, I'm Ichigo, Code 015! I'm the leader of Squad 13. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ichigo!" Ichigo responds to Mishichi with a smile and a nod, before heading up to the door and gesturing for us to come inside. "Come on in you three. The others are all waiting in the lounge." We followed Ichigo closely as we went inside. Once we reach the lounge, we see eight other Parasites sat around the room. I feel like I'm going insane... These people... Their faces... Why do I feel like I know them?! "Everyone, these are Codes 012, 025 and 037, also called Reichi, Mishichi and Niisutsu! As I told you all before, they've been assigned to our Plantation, and furthermore, have been assigned to our Squad, so they're going to be staying with us from now on."  
"Wait... Mishichi?!"  
"That voice... You-- M-Miku?!" One of the girl's, who I assume is called Miku, comes over to us three, and stands directly in front of Mishichi. They both stare at each other for a few seconds, before embracing each other in a hug. "Ah... Y-You two know each other?" Ichigo inquires, before they let go of each other. They nod in unison, with Mishichi speaking. "Yep! We were friends, all the way back in The Garden!" I can see that, actually... Hell, they even have matching hairstyles! The resemblances are uncanny. "Where the hell have you been anyway, Mishichi? It's been forever!"  
"Well, that's hard to explain... Ahah, you've got a point, though!"  
"Alright, alright, you two can catch up properly later, right?" Ichigo cuts the two of them off while chuckling to herself slightly. She kind of seems in a rush to get through the introductions. I wonder why... "Why don't we get on with us all getting affiliated, eh? I think names would be a good place to start."  
"I AM ZOROME THE GREAT, CODE 666, THE BESTEST PILOT YOU'LL EVER MEET!" A boy with short light brown hair and purple eyes, Zorome, is the first to go, and without warning. He jumped up from the couch and built himself up before speaking, clearly proud of himself. Heh, proud, and he said 'bestest'. Bestest... Isn't even a word... His statement was met with sighs and eye-rolling from almost everyone in the room, before Miku, the girl with auburn twintails and blue eyes who knew Mishichi, spoke.  
"I'm Miku, as you heard, Code 390 and the Pistil of Argentea. I have to put up with that idiot... He couldn't do anything without me, anyway!"  
"I'm Futoshi, Code 214!" A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, Futoshi, speaks after taking a bite of food. "And over there is my lovely partner Kokoro, Code 556, who I pilot Genista with!" He points to a girl with long, wavy ashen-blonde hair and blue eyes, Kokoro, who blushes after the remark.  
"I'm Goro, Code 056, and the pilot of Delphinium with Ichigo. It's nice to meet you three." The next to speak is the boy with blonde loose-spiked hair styled into an undercut, who wears blue-rimmed glasses over golden, olive green eyes, Goro. And finally...  
"I'm Ikuno, Code 196. I pilot Chlorophytum with Mitsuru, Code 326." The girl with short purple hair tied in a ponytail and who wears black-rimmed glasses over green eyes speaks last. She speaks bluntly, and also introduces her partner, Mitsuru, who is the boy with olive-brown slicked back hair, and green eyes.

Once everyone was finished, Ichigo piped up again. "Well then, if there's nothing else... Considering the startup ritual is tomorrow, and that it's getting late, I think we should all get some rest, right?" She says with a smile. Following her, Goro adds on - "Yeah, I agree with Ichigo." Giving a sweet smile to the new Parasites, he continued. "Reichi, Niisutsu I can show you to where you'll be sleeping"  
"That would be appreciated. Thank you, Goro." I responded while giving him back a smile. Once we had all said goodnight to each other, Mishichi followed Miku off to her room while me and Niisutsu followed Goro. "You'll be staying with me." Goro spoke again as he opened the door to one of the bedrooms It has two bunk beds, and the room itself is messy. "Ahah... Sorry, if we had known sooner that you two would be coming, I would have cleaned up properly..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously with a small laugh and a smile, while Niisutsu walked past, going inside. "It's fine... I'm not too bothered by mess." That was all Niisutsu was going to say, wasn't it? "I-It's alright, I could help you clean up anytime!"  
"Ah... Thanks, Reichi, I'd appreciate it." We exchanged smiles, and once we finally turned back to the room, Niisutsu was already changed and in one of the top bunks. "It's comfy..." He remarked to no one in particular, while staring up at the ceiling. Without questioning it, Goro and myself got changed too, while Goro took the other top bunk. "This is where I sleep." He said as he climbed up. "I see... I was hoping to get a top bunk, but, oh well..."  
"Why don't you come up here, then?" To my surprise, it was Niisutsu who responded, not Goro. Was he... Saying I could sleep with him...? I... D-Don't understand him at all... "N-No thanks, I'll just, sleep down here..." I responded, before taking the bed under Niisutsu. "By the way, the bathroom is just down the hall. If you need any help, just ask me." That was the last thing Goro added that night. I gave him a simple "Got it, thanks!" in response, and we all went to sleep.

The Next Day.

I awoke the next day to the whole room basking in the warm glow of the sunlight shining through the window. Forcing myself out of bed, I look around the room to notice that Goro and Niisutsu are already gone. Not wanting to be too late, I get dressed and head downstairs to the dining hall. As I arrive, I see that the rest of Squad 13 are already at their tables, eating... Okay, yeah, I MUST be late... Ichigo glances my way, buy doesn't say anything, instead just turning back to her food. I hope she isn't mad at me. To be on bad terms with the Squad Leader wouldn't be good... "Well, look who's finally risen from his tomb!" Looking over to one of the tables, Goro turns out to have been the one who spoke. Turned around in his chair, he waved and smiled to me, before turning back to his food. After I made my way over to my seat, in which I sat by Niisutsu, breakfast ended up passing by uneventfully, with the exception of Zorome raving about the startup ritual today. After breakfast, most of the Squad left to get ready for the ritual, which begins in an hour. Only a few of the Squad members stay behind and chat in the entrance hall, but even they go upstairs to get dressed after a while. Not me, though... Without a partner, I had no reason to go, and so I just sat in the lounge on my own, still thinking over why I'm here, and about my encounter with Zero Two yesterday. Some time passes by, and once I've said goodbye to everyone and wished them good luck, they leave for the ritual, and I'm once again left to my own thoughts. _"We'll have to wait and see... Darling."_ There was something about the way that Zero Two had said that which made it stick in my head. Not being able to cope with the deafening silence of the empty lodge any longer, I left, heading for the first elevator that I could find.

* * *

Plantation 13 – Outside Platform.

Squad 13 stands in a line as the massive gate in front of them opens to reveal a massive amphitheatre with thousands of adults gathered to see them. In the middle of the amphitheatre is a podium which projects a holographic image of Papa. Behind him is the Vice Chairman, with the rest of the APE Council Seven Sages spread out to his left and right. Papa finally began his speech. "My children, you have had the good fortune to be chosen as Parasites. Your great predecessors defended our cities and our people, and they splendidly took flight as our representatives. Turn your life into a blaze of glory and shed every last drop of blood you have! I pray that you will become a shining ray of hope for humanity."

* * *

Plantation 13 – Walkway Near the Outside Platform of the Startup Ritual.

I wasn't down there with them, but I was at least able to watch them. "We will hereby begin the startup ritual. With this, you kids will finally become Parasites!" Papa finishes speaking finally, and the hangar doors below me slowly start to open up. However... Strangely, the very earth below me trembled, followed by the hangar doors coming to a close halfway. "This is bad. The fog is rolling in," Below my walkway, Dr. Franxx is clearly getting a bad feeling. S-Surely, it's not... Before I can even finish my thought, there is a second larger, more powerful tremble. Suddenly, my worst fears come to fruition in an instant... A Klaxosaur emerges from the ground off to the far right of the hangar, and starts charging at Plantation 13. "All hands, battle stations! Ready intercepting fire!" I can hear one of the soldiers near the hangar yell. In just moments, the Plantation's defensive system springs to life and opens fire on the Klaxosaur. Though the cannons manage to hit its legs, slowing its charge down a bit, it collides with the wall of the Plantation nonetheless, swinging its tail and taking out the cannons in the process. Suppressing the memories of Plantation 53 that this attack brought back as best I could, I got back as fast as possible and began running along the walkway. My expectations were correct, as the Klaxosaur doesn't take long to recover and starts running towards the hangar doors. Though I run as fast as I can, I'm just not fast enough on foot... Just as the walkway underneath my feet is about to be destroyed, I see something appearing behind it. "That can't be... It's..." Strelizia! The famous FranXX manages to push the Klaxosaur away from the Plantation slightly, and thus saving me in the process.

Taking the small downtime to stop and catch my breathe, I take notice of what's happening down below me. "Run away! Take shelter!" One of the security personnel on the ritual platform screams. No one is thinking properly... "A Moho-class, huh? It's big, strong and has a fine look!" Is all I can make out from Dr. Franxx, who seems to be completely unfazed by the fact that the Klaxosaur is heading straight for them. "This is no time for casual commentary! Prepare to evacuate!" I can hear Nana loudly scolding him. I hope those two make it out okay... She attempts to order the scattered security personnel, although it doesn't seem very effective. "Hurry up and retrieve the parasites!"  
"Warning: Garage 2 damaged. Unfit for housing Delphinium." A robot voice sounds out from the speakers. The Klaxosaur has somehow managed to stick its head through the Garage 2 door... Charging a shot meant for Delphinium... We're just lucky we have Strelizia. Right before it was about to fire, the Klaxosaur is suddenly pulled back and sent flying backward. The massive red and white FranXX is on its back, sinking it's teeth into the Klaxosaur and literally ripping pieces of it off. "A stampede, now?" Nana says in shock. She's right... If Strelizia is in stampede mode, then it's stamen must be-- "What an ugly sight. Did she devour her stamen again?" My thoughts are cut short by Papa's remarks. "It's hard to tell which is the real monster here." Following up on Papa's comment, the Vice Chairman seems to agree with whatever Papa is thinking. As if trying to remind me that it's there and that I need to be cautious, the Klaxosaur lets out a roar as its tail begins to reshape into a cone and begins rotating wildly. Strelizia manages to get off of the Klaxosaur's back as it takes stands between the monster and the Plantation. The Strelizia's display of power is amazing! The Klaxosaur fires a massive blast at Plantation 13, which Strelizia attempts to deflect with it's tail. Looking away as my eyes seemingly burn in pain after the flash of light, I take a few moments to recover before turning back, when... Just barely jumping out of the way, Strelizia comes crashing down onto the walkway I stand on, just inches away from crushing my feet. "That was way too fucking close..." All I can do is mumble to myself as a body covered in blood suddenly hits the ground next to me. That.. H-He's... "Code 081?" The man from yesterday, Zero Two's partner. But... If he was in Strelizia, then-- "Forget about him. He's done for." Looking up at Strelizia, I'm greeted by a familiar face. In fact, it's the face of the person I couldn't stop thinking about all day... It's Zero Two, leaning against the doorway of the cockpit, clearly exhausted, with half her face covered in blood.

"Zero Two...? W-What are you doing here?!" It's obvious why... She's Strelizia's Pistil. I just look like an idiot asking, but... I need confirmation, to confirm I'm not just going insane. "What, you ask? I'm going monster hunting, of course."  
"You're going to pilot this a-alone?" I doubt I hid my concern at all, but I really was worried for her... Didn't she understand how lethal stampede mode could prove to be? "I gotta go." Was all that she said. But I can't let her risk her life like this. "H-Hang on a second, Zero Two! You can't go alone, y-you're hurt!" I grab her by the arm, hoping to stop her, but she still seems unphased. "Out of my way." Forcing her arm free of my grip, I realise I'm losing time. If I don't convince her now, she won't make it out alive... "This is insane... You're by yourself now! You can't do this alone! Don't you realise how lethal stampede mode can be?! Zero Two, if you go, you could--"  
"I'm always alone. That's how it's always been... I'm used to it." Those words struck me to my core. How coldly and abruptly she ended my shouting, she... She... She was just like me... Before Plantation 53, I had nobody. After I failed them all, I thought I could never be a part of something again. But just from the short amount of time that I've spent here, I can tell that this could be a truly new beginning for me. But in all this time, Zero Two has had no one... I can only just manage to push myself to say something, but even then, she doesn't stop. "But you'll die..."  
"I'm not afraid of death. That thing is going to start moving again eventually. And when it does, everyone here is gonna die either way. I'm not afraid of death. I have a job to do. So, I'm going." Once she finishes talking, she starts to move back into the cockpit. As I force my already weak body up onto the platform that leads to Strelizia's cockpit, Zero Two suddenly stops and turns around to once again face me. "I don't care if you stay or go... But if you are going, I refuse to let you go alone. You can't make me stay if you're leaving to fight that Klaxosaur!"  
"Oh? Are you prepared to die?" Just like before, she struck a nerve with her remark... Of course I didn't want to die... But Parasites are nothing without a partner. And yet, not only was Zero Two a potential partner, but she was also someone special. Someone I wanted to help and protect. "This isn't about whether I'm prepared or not... Parasites are nothing without partners, and so without one, I don't even know where I belong, o-or what my purpose here is... That's no different from being dead. So, in a way, you'd be like my other half, like we were Jian birds. When I asked if we'd ever see each other again, you said we'll have to wait and see... And fate clearly brought us together again for a reason. So, Zero Two, please take me with you!" Once I finish, almost shouting at her to let me ride Strelizia with her, a single tear forms in my eye. "Huh... You really are just like me. You and I are very similar. It's been a long time since I last saw a human cry... I like the look in your eyes. It makes my heart race!" Zero Two wipes the tear from my eye, and with a sweet smile on her face, the same smile she wore when she thanked me for worrying about her yesterday, she continued. "Now come to me!" She holds out her hand, which I take hold of without hesitation. In an instant, she pulls me into the cockpit, and does the last thing I would've expected from her... "Let me get a taste of you. You are now... My Darling!" Zero Two pulls me closer to her, and as we close our eyes while in a sweet embrace, her lips clash against mine. I am now her Darling, huh...?

* * *

The Klaxosaur has recovered from the blast and begins to move again, going straight for where Strelizia had landed. "It's moving again!" Zorome shouts out, although no one probably heard. They were all too busy panicking... The Klaxosaur drove its head right into Plantation 13, and Strelizia, and so along with Reichi and Zero Two, is out of sight. "W-Was it eaten?!" Goro is the first person to speak up again, in shock. But, his fears are quickly put to rest by Dr. Franxx. "No, that's..." As a ray of light emerges and Strelizia transforms into a humanoid form, throwing the Klaxosaur away from itself, Dr. Franxx continues, in pure awe at the sight before him. "When the negative and positive - male and female factors combine, and their hearts become one, the iron maiden will reveal her true form!" As he finishes explaining, Strelizia's faceplate sparks to life. "Now, THIS is a Franxx! How truly beautiful! You're the best Strelizia!" Dr. Franxx raves on, clearly proud of the giant FranXX. "But who's piloting it?" Being logical, Nana can't imagine who is piloting the FranXX. Besides them, Niisutsu and Mishichi silently pray. "Please don't be Reichi, please..." Mishichi finally mumbles something out, in which she practically prays that whoever is piloting Strelizia, is literally anyone but Reichi. Once again, just like last time, the Klaxosaur charges its cone-shaped tail and prepares to fire another shot, but this time Strelizia is at full power. Strelizia hurls her lance into the Klaxosaur's mouth, before quickly activating her boosters to close the gap between the two of them, and ramming the lance further into it. "Game over!" As the lance is driven through the Klaxosaur and it's core, 'game over' is triumphantly shouted by Zero Two as the Klaxosaur explodes into a massive blue mist, with it's core impaled on Strelizia's lance.  
_I don't know why, but the warm touch of her lips awakened something inside me... I felt strange, but not in a bad way. It's as if my heart had stopped long ago, without me knowing... But that special moment with her made it start beating again! On top of that, when our lips met I saw, images... I can't make sense of them, they were flashing through my mind too fast. Honestly, I'm not quite sure what just happened in the cockpit... Bit I wouldn't change it for anything. I loved it._

* * *

As Strelizia deactivates and her faceplate opens, I lean on Zero Two as the two of us walk out of the cockpit and look down at the others. Zero Two lowers me gently to the floor, and after thanking her I sit down, still a little dazed from the headache all that just caused. However, while I may be dazed, I can still make out the voices below me. "Is that... R-Reichi?!" Zorome can't believe what he's seeing. In literal disbelief he tries to confirm if what he's seeing is real as Zero Two and I come into view. "What's he doing up there?" Is added by Ikuno. She sounds less shocked and more curious, if anything. "Wait... There's someone else up there." Goro continues. As they all try to figure out who exactly rode with me, Miku pretty much confirms that it's the one person that I imagine they don't want it to be. "Are those... Horns?!" Miku gasps, knowing the answer to her rhetorical question already. "You mean that Pistil is the one...?" Futoshi asks nervously. Finally, Ichigo finishes off. "...The Partner Killer." Ichigo says solemnly, confirming their fears. "Let me introduce you... This is Code number 002, a Pistil with the special forces unit APE directly controls. She's a girl that carries Klaxosaur blood." Nana explains to the rest of Squad 13, who now all can't stop thinking about the 'partner killer' rumours. From my side, I hear a mumble escape Zero Two's mouth. One meant for me to hear. "I found you, Darling..." As I look up at her, I'm once again greeted by her smile as she gazes at me. This is it... This is where I'm meant to be!

* * *

Stood away from the group, Mishichi and Niisutsu are less than impressed with how things have turned out. "Our job just got a lot more complicated..." Mishichi exclaims. She directed the claim towards Niisutsu, but he didn't respond. Like always, he only half payed attention to what she had just said. Niisutsu stares up at Zero Two, virtually in disgust. "You won't kill him next... We won't let you." Niisutsu remarked in anger, half wishing Zero Two could hear him. Mishichi, upon hearing him, took a hold of his hand, practically whispering to him as they made a silent vow to try and keep Zero Two as far away from Reichi as possible. "Don't worry... We'll contact the Doctor first thing tomorrow. He can help us, surely."

Mishichi and Niisutsu spoke with absolute certainty in their voices, although... Even they aren't so sure of themselves. At the very least... It won't be that easy, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: No Longer A Nestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing had been the same since his first meeting with Zero Two, but... He didn't care. Reichi had purpose, and it made him feel alive again! As long as he could make use of himself, he didn't care what happened next. 
> 
> On the other hand, the rest of his squad were worrying about him. They were scared that if Reichi continued to ride with Zero Two, then he would just become another victim of the alleged 'Partner Killer'. They didn't want to go against him, however, and so they kept their feelings to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my first DARLING In The FRANXX Fanfic, so I apologise if it's not the best. None the less, I plan on keeping this story going for quite a while, so if you stick around and read the whole thing, firstly, thank you, and secondly, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This will contain spoilers from the DARLING in the FRANXX Anime. It will follow the original show quite closely at first, but eventually deviate off into it's own thing as the story progresses. Also, please note: This is set in an Alternate Universe (AU), in which Hiro was never around to help 002. Instead, a boy named Reichi takes Hiro's place. But, Ichigo is still a pain when it comes to Zero Two and Reichi's relationship.
> 
> P.S, sorry for that not so good summary, oof.  
> PP.SS, Any section breaks are there to indicate a change in POV, so that things hopefully don't get confusing.
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO ADD  
> Many parts and ideas of this story come from an amazing fanfiction you can find HERE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13074096/31/Darling-in-the-FranXX-The-Lost-Prodigy which is one written by the incredibly talented Umbral-Z. Umbral-Z's fanfic is what originally motivated me to do this, and I will not lie, a lot of the ideas and some plot points in this fanfic are from Umbral-Z's story. I even used their fanfic to remember the original DITF story, as it has been sometime since I last watched it. I hope they do not mind what I've done, but if they do all they need to do is contact me and I shall make this a private fanfic instead. Anyway, if you like this, I highly encourage you to read Umbral-Z's! Even if you didn't like mine! Plus, Umbral-Z actually finished their's, soooooo...

_White... Is all I can see. I... No... No, I'm mistaken. The area surrounding me slowly fades, shaping into what reminds me of the Garden. Looking around, I'm in the middle of what seems to be a forest. The ground and trees are covered in snow, as it continues to float down around me even now. A light breeze passes over me, and I decide to follow wherever the wind takes me. As I walk, faint images pass over me. That's right... Yesterday, when I rode with Zero Two, I saw this same place. With the breeze continuing through the forest it finally brings me to large tree. A small figure donning a black cloak sits under the tree, sobbing. They look my way, but can't seem to speak properly. "Eo.. Eo To!" The figure manages to stutter out the singular phrase in between tears, in a quite high-pitched, child like voice. As they hold their hand out to me, I reach out to take their hand too, but, before I can reach them, everything freezes. Time stops completely, as whatever this place was begins to crack and crumble away. I can't tell why... But I feel drawn to the place... I don't want to go... Not yet... There must still be things that I..._

"Reichi...! Reichi! Come on, wake up!" As I slowly come to my senses, I grab tightly onto the arms that shook me by my shoulders so violently. Panting heavily and practically drenched in my own sweat, I slowly loosen my grip on the arms... "T-Thank god... You're okay..."  
"M... Mishichi...?" Without responding to me, she instead enveloped me in a hug.  
"Niisutsu came to get me while Goro kept an eye on you... I thought, y-you were going to..." Just, _what_ , happened to me to have them all so riled up?  
"You started convulsing slightly in your bed... Then you started sweating and panting heavily..." As if reading my mind, Goro started speaking. He was kind enough to give me some sort of explanation as to what happened, but still, I inquired further. "We thought we might l-lose you there... What happened, Reichi?" I look around the room at everyone. There's Mishichi, who's kept me held in a tight but gentle hug, then Goro and Niisutsu, who are just staring at me, looking concerned.  
"I... I couldn't tell you, honestly... I don't even remember what happened, honestly..."  
"...Stop just spouting bullshit!" My head quickly turns to Niisutsu, who for whatever reason, has gone from concerned to agitated in an instant just because of my response. Mishichi slowly loosenes her grip on me as she pushes herself up, with her arms besides my head. Niisutsu continues. "We know you rode with Zero Two yesterday, so just tell us! What did that monster do to yo--" With a hard slap resounding throughout the room, Mishichi had taken the time to get up, and landed a hard slap right on Niisutsu's cheek, who covered it as it went red and he reels back in pain. W-What is Niisutsu's problem with Zero Two, anyway...?  
"We have no idea what he went through yesterday! And don't you _dare_ just go around calling people monsters!" She chokes up a little mid speech, but forces herself to go on nonetheless. "The guy just lost his own Plantation and Squad last week, for Christ's sake! If he wants to keep something to himself, then let him! Just at least show some damn sympathy!"  
"...I should have known." It isn't Niisutsu who responds, but it is instead Goro. "We had all wondered why you were sent here... But I guess that confirms our fear." We didn't speak after that. The room just became filled with awkward silence. After a few seconds, Niisutsu simply leaves, not saying a word. Mishichi sighed, but shortly follows after him, stating, "I'm sorry about Niisutsu... We'll see you both downstairs.", before heading out the room.  
"I, ah... I'm sorry for ruining the mood, there..." Goro rubbed the back of his head nervously, before continuing. "But, for what it's worth... I'm sorry to hear about your Plantation..."  
"T-Thanks..." I just keep staring up at the bunk bed above me, pondering over everything that's happened today, already, but I'm interrupted by Goro crouching down besides my bed. "I won't speak of this to any of the others. I'll let you tell them when you're ready. I promise." Goro smiled slightly to me, as he held his fist up for a fist-bump. It's almost like his own kind of a 'pinky promise'. I happily returned the smile, giving him a fist-bump and putting his nerves to rest, speaking. "I'd appreciate that a lot, thanks. You go on down for breakfast... I'll head on down too once I'm dressed."  
"Alright... If you're certain, I'll leave you be." Standing up, he walked over to the door, giving me a wave and a nod, exclaiming "Be careful, now!", before leaving the room. After thinking things over on last time, I slowly and almost quite literally dragged myself out of bed, standing up and going through my dresser. Niisutu and I brought our belongings in last night, and helped Goro tidy up in the process. Once dressed, I make my way downstairs and head for the dining room.

Once I reach the doorway to the dining room, I'm met by the usual setup. There's two separate tables, one for the girl's to eat at and one for the boys. But... No, I'm wrong. This isn't usual. There's a smaller, third table, and sat at it is... "Z-Zero Two..." Mumbling to myself, I gazed at the girl for a few seconds, although she's too focused on eating to notice me enter. I finally force myself to regain focus, and begin heading over to the boy's table. No one in the room really notices me except Ichigo, who gives me a quick yet noticeable look, seemingly concerned. Hopefully just because I took longer than the other's, and nothing else... As I take my seat, it occurs to me that everyone's focused on Zero Two, each with a different expression on their face. "Why is she still here?"  
"What a strange person... I wonder if she likes sweets!" Miku whispers to Kokoro, inquiring into Zero Two's presence, however almost as if ignoring her question, Kokoro just responds by asking Miku her own questions. Miku retorts quickly, however, saying "She's not a person, not with those things on her head!"  
"Cut it out." The two are interrupted by Ichigo butting in, who allows herself to continue. "She's our saviour, you know."  
"Do you think she really has Klaxosaur blood? Besides, I thought nobody had single-digit codes." Ignoring Ichigo's protests, Ikuno continues to rhetorically question Zero Two. "She's nothing like what the rumors had said!" Futoshi is the next to speak up, followed by Goro. "She's ruining her good looks with the way she's eating..." He kind of sighs to himself, as Mishichi finishes their inquiries off. "I can't believe her injuries healed so quickly..." Suddenly seeming to work up the courage to go up to her, Zorome gets up and heads over to Zero Two. "Hey there! It was a real treat to watch your skills in action. I, Zorome the Great, shall graciously ride with you if you so desire! I'm sure I can do much better than all of these jokers combined! Why don't we try-- Eek!" Mid speech, Zorome's cut off by Zero Two. Not by words, but by the girl wiping the back of her honey covered hand on his shirt. "W-What do you think you're doing?! Ahhhhhhhh, my Sunday best!" Along with several of the other boys, I chuckled over Zorome freaking out. As he quickly leaves to try and clean off the honey, I turn back to the table once everyone's done.

_That dream, from this morning... That figure I saw, what could that have-- ___

"H-Huh...?" Before I can get any deeper into my own thoughts, I'm broken free of my train of thoughts once I feel someone's leg push lightly against mine, as if to bump me slightly to the side of my chair. Looking to my right, I'm greeted by Zero Two, who's seated herself besides me. Without even a greeting, she throws her legs over mine and put's her left arm around me, making me blush. She really isn't shy, is she...? Holding the honey jar from our table up with her free hand, she speaks in a more seductive tone to me. "This is really nice and sweet... Let's eat together, okay?" She pours the honey from the jar over my food, not even waiting for my answer, with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Once she's finished, she dips the tip of her index finger into some of the honey, before placing her finger in her mouth. "Hey, Zero Two...?" I finally break the silence between the two of us, and she takes her eyes off of the food finally, looking back at me. "What happened between us yesterday... Do you, think we could do it again? Do you think I could Pilot Strelizia with you again?" I can hear Niisutsu, who's sat nearby, mumbling something under his breath. I can't make it out, but with how he spoke about Zero Two earlier, I assume it was nothing good... Taking her finger out of her mouth, Zero Two luckily gives me the answer I was hoping for. "Sure thing! You were incredible yesterday, Daaarling~" She finishes off her answer running her finger along my lips, just confusing the others, and making me blush even more...  
"D-Darling?" Everyone in the room questions in union. "What's that mean?" Miku adds, but once again, she doesn't find an answer. "Beats me..." Kokoro replies, as everyone in the room begins to chat idly between each other. However... Me and Zero Two just lock eyes, staring at each other...

"Okayyy! Keep it down, kids!" Nana loudly proclaims as she enters the dining room, to the surprise of everyone. Clearing her throat after everyone quietens down, she begins speaking. "I'll be your caretaker, just like I was in Garden." While she's looking around the room at us all, I don't know why, but it feels like Nana looks at me directly once or twice, as if to confirm that she took care of me too. I don't remember much of my time in the Garden, but surely she did, right? She continued. "APE HQ has assigned me to the 13th Plantation Corps. My name is Nana." Although we already knew that... "I look forward to your cooperation!" Cheers of approval rang throughout the room once she was finished, Zorome seemingly especially excited. I can't deny that I was too, honestly. Nana was kind to us after all, and as a sort of added bonus, it couldn't be denied that she was beautiful. "Nana?"  
"What is it, Ichigo?"  
"Is she going to be staying here?" While I was practically admiring Nana in silence, Ichigo and her started speaking, gaining my attention once I realised they were talking about Zero Two. "We're awaiting orders from HQ on what to do with Zero Two. But in general, she won't be working with you guys." Now turning to the two of us, Nana spoke again. "Come. You're sitting over here." With a sigh, Zero Two reluctantly got up from my lap, complaining. "Aw, but this table felt more comfortable..." As she walked off to the other table, I stood up myself. "Nana, may I ask you something?"  
"Go on, Reichi... What is it?"  
"I understand it isn't how we normally run things... But, please, could you look into having Zero Two transferred to Squad 13 as my partner?" I felt the stares of some of the others on me, who couldn't understand why I'd want to ride with someone dubbed the 'Partner Killer'. The two that I knew were the strongest were Niisutsu and Mishichi's stares. It was obvious that neither of them liked Zero Two much, it was just that Niisutsu is way more open about it. Back to my request, Nana gave me a calm smile, the kind you get as if to say 'sorry, but you're about to be let down'... Which is, exactly what happens. "I'm sorry, but, that's not for you or me to decide. Papa and the rest will give you your orders in due time, too. Sit tight until then, alright?" Looking at the floor in disappointment for a few seconds, I finally raised my head to look at Nana. "U-Understood..." As Nana leaves with Zero Two, Zorome frantically looks back and forth between where they stood and me.  
"Papa will? Give orders to him?!" I had heard that Zorome looks up to Papa above everything else, and that was starting to show now. "Huh, what was up with that girl?" Is added on by Miku, just after she crams as much of her food into her mouth as she can. After that, however... Breakfast continued as usual And, hey... This honey isn't half bad!

Sometime after breakfast, while everyone's going about their daily routines, I head over to the boarding house, returning from a stroll in the Mistilteinn forest. My thoughts turn to the dream from this morning. Where was that, exactly? Who was that figure that said 'Eo To'? Mishichi seemed especially bothered by what happened to me, so... Maybe she knows something about it? Screw it, there's no harm in asking her. She should be in her room right n-- "Hey! Wait up, Reichi..." Stopping halfway up the steps to the entrance hall, I turn to the source of the noise. I'm met by Niisutsu, who's stood at the bottom of the steps and panting slightly. He must've been running to catch up to me. "Niisutsu...? What is it?"  
"We were ju-- I mean, I-I was just so happening to be walking through Mistilteinn, and when I saw you walking too, I..." Calmly walking past him before he can continue, he just gazes at me as I go, seemingly confused. "Well, aren't you coming?" Is the first thing I ask him when I get to the bottom of the steps. "I, ah--"  
"Admittedly I was just about to go see Mishichi, but I don't mind staying out here." I cut him off again, but he doesn't seem to mind. "Don't bother protesting. I know something's up just from your wording there. It didn't sound like how you normally speak..." He just looks at me for a few seconds, contemplating what to say, before he steps beside me. "Ahah, alright, fine, you got me... Let's get going." Feeling triumphant in my victory once a smile slowly makes it's way onto his face, we head back towards Mistilteinn.

* * *

Mishichi's Room, Squad 13 Boarding House.

"God, that was closer than I would've liked for it to have been..." Turning back to the large image of Dr. Franxx on my TV screen, I sigh. "Please, go on, Doctor." I was worried that Reichi might overhear me talking with the Doctor, so I had sent a message to Niisutsu asking him to keep Reichi away from the boarding house for just a little longer. Luckily, it looks like he was successful. "Right, right... What was I saying?" The Doctor leans back in his chair, taking a drink of alcohol from the glass that was on his desk. "We were discussing the situation regarding Reichi and Zero Two." Almost as quickly as he had just picked it up, the Doctor placed the glass back down, a more gloomy expression taking over his face. "That's right..."  
"...And my request for her to be removed from the Plantation."  
"Mishichi, dear... You haven't forgotten the specifics of this mission, have you?" _What?_ Specifics? All we're here to do is look after Reichi... "I don't believe I have, no... W-What do you--"  
"Well, I'm afraid to say that you have." He looked directly at me now, and it felt like he was piercing my soul with his glare, forcing me to stare at the floor. "You are there to look over Reichi. Not once when briefing you and Niisutsu did I say that I would be helping you."  
"But, y-you said--!"  
"When I said you should contact me if you require assistance, I meant for advice and guidance on what to do, not to request for direct influence." I felt like an idiot... After cutting me off for the second time, I now fully understood what he means. So... "If that's the case, then tell me Doctor, please, what do I do?!" I looked like a mess. I swing my head up to look back at the Doctor, while clenching my fists which lay on my lap. "Oh, my... It's good to see after all this time, you still feel so strongly about your former teammate... You're even crying." Taking notice of his comments, I instinctively wiped the tears away from my eyes. "As for what to do... I'd say leave them be."  
"W-What?! But... D-Doctor... She's the..."  
"I know of the rumour about all her partners ending up dead after three rides with her."  
"A-And...?"  
"The rumour speaks the truth." My heart dropped. If Reichi stuck with Zero Two... He'd end up dead... "It's an unfortunate side effect of riding with Zero Two... But there's no need to fear. I have the utmost certainty that Reichi will survive three rides with her. And many more to come after that, even."  
"How can you be so s-sure, Doctor? Has he... R-Ridden with her before...?" Dr. Franxx chuckled to himself, waving a hand dismissively. "No, no, it's nothing like that..." With a triumphant smile on his face, he looked right at me again. "Just call it a hunch." And with that, the screen cut to a 'SIGNAL DISCONNECTED' error message. "Doctor? H-Hey, don't just leave like that!" It was no use screaming at the TV. Dr. Franxx has already made his mind up, and I can tell he's not going to change it. He seemed so sure of Zero Two... But why? I understand that they're close in a way, what with them travelling very frequently together, but to trust Reichi's life with her...? He really must see something in her... Grabbing the remote beside me, I switched the channel over, pressing play on the movie I had been watching last night. Dr. Franxx supplied us with movies when we got here, and I'm glad he did, because right now, I need to relax...

* * *

"Here..." Pointing at a fallen over log, Niisutsu slows his pace. "Can we stop here for a moment? I just need to... Catch my breath..."  
"Sure, fine by me." We had been walking for only a few minutes now, but Niisutsu had already gotten tired. As we sit down on the log, he mutters a small "Thanks..." to me, before taking some pills he had in his pocket. The child fever, maybe? No, when we come down with the child fever we're normally bedridden, so it couldn't be... After a few seconds, he looks out over the lake in front of us. Not wanting to bother him, I decide against asking about the pills. "Look, Reichi, about this morning... I'm sorry."  
"What, when you shouted at me? Ahah, don't worry yourself about it... It was nothing." He didn't avert his gaze. Like he seems to always do, he just stares off at nothing as he responds. "No, it wasn't just 'nothing'... I lashed out at you for no real reason at all. And, besides... Mishichi was right..."  
_The guy just lost his own Plantation and Squad last week, for Christ's sake! If he wants to keep something to himself, then let him! Just at least show some damn sympathy!_  
Mishichi's words rang out in my head, as if she was there herself. "Despite what I said, I was just thinking about you when I spoke. But I realise now, I was being more selfish than anything."  
"Still, you had good intentions, right? If so, how you said it doesn't bother me." He took a few more seconds to think about his response before speaking again. He really is trying hard to not upset me, isn't he? Even when I told him I was fine with it...  
"Even so... I thought I would be doing right by you, if I had been able to make you tell us what happened. So, really, I was acting on the assumption that I knew what was best for you. But... I know you've had a rough past two weeks, and why I really wanted to know was so that I could stop worrying about your dream. It seemed to really shake you up, so, I thought it was something horrible... If you don't want to say what happened though, I shouldn't force you to say. And because that's exactly what I tried to do... I'm sorry..." We sat in silence after his mini apology speech, and I just looked at him. He seems genuinely concerned about how he was today. Why does he seem to care about me so much...? Not really knowing what to say, I instead put an arm around him, and sit closer to him, much to his surprise.  
"Niisutsu... We've got our whole lives ahead of us here at Plantation 13! If we worry about these little things too much, living with each other would just turn into a chore, wouldn't it?" Finally looking at me, he smiles slightly, before I continue. "That's why I want you to just drop this, alright? It doesn't bother me, so it shouldn't bother you! After all, if we're going to be stuck on small things like this all the time, when will we find time to spend getting to know each other better?"  
"I, ah... Ahah, I guess you're right, Reichi..." We sat like that for sometime. Eventually, I break the silence, checking my watch as I stand up. "Come on... Let's head back. The others will be having their first proper ride in a FRANXX in just a few minutes, so you, me and Mishichi can watch from the briefing room!" He gives me a nod, before standing up too, and we head for the briefing room, meeting Mishichi half way there.

Plantation 13 - Briefing Room.

Shortly after I sat down besides Mishichi and Niisutsu, we looked to the monitors with Nana and Hachi. We watched as Squad 13 took their first few steps in their FRANXX, laughing with the others as Argentea trips, being caught by Delphinium before they fall. "Line up in formation with Delphinium in the centre and advance." Hachi gave orders over the comms, and they all complied.

* * *

APE Central HQ Council - Lamarck Club.

"Confirmed appearance of one Mohorovicic-class Klaxosaur at Plantation 13. Strelizia successfully intercepted and neutralised the target. Fuel stockpile down to 54%. Currently anchored in the area. Requesting kissing with Plantation 26." A voice coming from the screen asks. Papa simply replies. "Authorised."  
"Roger. Kissing will commence in 175 hours." And with that, the signal is cut.  
"We've received word that Strelizia has stayed back at Plantation 13."  
"Another one of that girl's whims? Dr. Franxx spoils her too much." Lemur's response to Baboon once again shows his displeasure of Dr. Franxx's actions with Zero Two, believing the Doctor should be more strict with her. "But in this case, if you just look at the numbers, it seems to be a rare sample without signs of physical ageing." The Vice Chairman cuts into their conversation, giving his thoughts on the matter.  
"It's Code 012. That's him, isn't it?" Tarsier also joins in with his opinion. ""So the resources we spared for Werner weren't a complete waste after all... Unthinkable!" Gorilla finally speaks too, interjecting.  
"With no established cause, mixing with the special specimen will taint her blood. She must be recalled at once!"  
"Please, gentlemen, let us not act so hasty... Waiting to see the outcome could prove beneficiary to us. Why not sit and watch from afar?" Praying Mantis, always being the more silent one, added in his opinion on the matter.  
"Praying Mantis is right. We saw how she shone in that last battle." Being the last to speak, Papa finally joins in. "It's worth investigating. Let's wait and see."

* * *

Sometime later, after Squad 13 finished their startup ritual, they were called to the briefing room. To my surprise, Zero Two showed up as well. After everyone has gathered, Hachi speaks up. "Tomorrow we will begin the mock battles. They are scheduled at 1800 tomorrow next to the hangar gate."  
"This will be an excellent opportunity for you to get a feeling for actual combat." Nana quickly adds, before Hachi continues.  
"We have already decided on the match-ups." Hachi finishes speaking, before he looks at his datapad. There is silence for a moment or two, before Zorome speaks up. "Wait, I have a question."  
"What is it?" Nana responds, with Hachi still focused on his datapad.  
"What about them?" Zorome points to Mishichi, Niisutsu, Zero Two and me. We went through our mock battles already... Why would we participate? "Gerbera won't be participating in the battles, and HQ hasn't authorised the use of Strelizia." Nana explains. I'm not surprised, and I don't expect APE to change their minds, but, Zero Two sighs, clearly agitated. "Aw, come on! I want a real challenge! I want to go against them!"  
"Hey, who died and made you the boss?" Miku quickly retorts, not wanting to go up against any of us.  
"Come on Miku, back me up here!" Zorome whispers to Miku, who, after a few seconds of contemplation, agrees to the battle with a sigh. "Fine, we'll do it."  
Nana then looks over to Mishici and Niisutsu, awaiting a response. "Well, I guess--"  
"I don't accept." To the surprise of the others, Niisutsu cuts Mishichi off, refusing Zorome's offer. "W-What?!" Niisutsu shrugs at his reaction, staring off at the wall. "I'm not in the mood for it. If you want to fight, go up against Reichi and Zero Two."  
"Niisutsu, as I've already told you, Strelizia isn't authorised for ba--"  
"I have a suggestion!" Mishichi cuts Nana off, shouting slightly. Nana sighs, before responding. "What is it, Mishichi?"  
"If Niisutsu won't Pilot, and Strelizia isn't authorised for use, what if Reichi was to pilot with someone else?" Nana doesn't respond at first, pondering over Mishichi's suggestion. "That... Might actually work. But, we'd need a volunteer. Anyone?" Nana looked around the room, but the closest thing to a response was Ichigo going to put her hand up, but she's stopped by Goro. "Very well... Zorome, I'm afraid you'll have to just deal with going up against one of the other's."  
"Dammit, man... This sucks..." Zorome begins sulking, upset about not being allowed to fight any of us.

* * *

When I finish speaking, I feel Hachi pat me on the shoulder. Turning to my left, he wordlessly hands me his datapad. On the screen is displayed messages going back and forth between himself and Dr. Franxx. He addresses the Parasites one last time. "Very well then. As it stands, tomorrows mock battles will be as such - Delphinium will go against Genista, while Argentea will go against Chlorophytum. You're dismissed." I watch as all of the Parasites go to leave, save for Zero Two and Reichi, who go to speak to each other.  
"Excuse me, I almost forgot to say..." Hachi speaks up once again, getting the attention of the Parasites. "One hour from now, Reichi, Mishichi and Niisutsu, you three are expected to return here, alone. The rest are to stay up in the Birdcage."  
"What would that be for?"  
"That isn't for you to know, Ichigo. Don't worry yourself over it." Ichigo lets out a sigh of annoyance before she leaves the briefing room, followed by the rest of the Squad. "Hachi, why'd you give me this?" Holding up the datapad in one hand, I finally spoke to him. "These are your messages with the Doctor, so... Shouldn't you--"  
"Read them." he bluntly responds, before giving me a small explanation. "He said to let you read them. The Doctor, that is. Besides... They involve you anyway." He turns away from me, before heading off to do his work. Scrolling up to the top of today's messages, I begin reading.

 _Dr. Franxx, Zorome has requested his and Miku's mock battle be with either Mishichi and Niisutsu, or Reichi and Zero Two._  
_[Hachi - 8 Minutes Ago]_  
_And? You know Strelizia's use isn't authorised. Those geezers in APE won't even listen to me on that, so just send in Mishichi and Niisutsu._  
_[Werner Frank - 6 Minutes Ago]_  
_Well, there's the problem, Doctor. Niisutsu declined the offer. Mishichi suggested someone else could pilot their FRANXX with Reichi instead, but no one offered up._  
_[Hachi - 6 Minutes Ago]_  
_Then there's nothing that can be done Hachi. Look, I don't know why I needed to hear this, but there's nothing I can do to help._  
_[Werner Frank - 5 Minutes Ago]_  
_But, if you'll excuse me Doctor, I think that's where you're wrong. This is an opportunity that your plan, and one of your experiments, could benefit from._  
_[Hachi - 4 Minutes Ago]_  
_I'm listening._  
_[Werner Frank - 4 Minutes Ago]_  
_We don't know whether or not Nana can successfully fill the role of a Pistil yet, so if we were to send her in as an attempt at being Reichi's Pistil, we could test it out with no fear of death._  
_[Hachi - 3 Minutes Ago]_  
_And, when I say no fear of death, I'm simply saying that if she can't pilot again yet, the consequences will be nowhere near as bad as if we tested this in a real battle._  
_[Hachi - 3 Minutes Ago]_  
_I have to admit, I think you're onto something here Hachi. Ask Nana if she's up to it or not. If she is, we'll send her in as Reichi's Pistil._  
_[Werner Frank - 2 Minutes Ago]_  
_Understood. I'll contact you once she's decided._  
_[Hachi - 2 Minutes Ago]_

"Hachi... This i-is..."  
"I know it's a lot to take in, but it would be a lot safer than to test out your capabilities in battle, wouldn't it?" He has a good point... Last time the Doctor carried out the tests on me, he said he was getting close to figuring out the necessary changes. It's this or trying in battle, so... "Fine, I'll do it." Sighing, I give him an answer after a few seconds of contemplation. Hachi simply nods in response. "I'll inform the Doctor soon." I'm going to be a Pistil again, huh...? It's been so long...

* * *

Plantation 13 - Briefing Room Entrance Halls.

"Any idea what this private meeting's for?" As we get closer to the briefing room, Mishichi once again inquires into our thoughts, seeming excited about whatever awaits us. "Still no clue, Mishici..." I give her a simple response, and as we reach the briefing room, we're greeted by not just Nana and Hachi, but also Dr. Franxx. "Welcome, children." The Doctor, who stands in front of Hachi and Nana, is the first to speak. "Mishichi, Niisutsu, could you wait outside, please? We'll speak to you once we're done with Reichi." My two companions give him a nod, before going to stand out in the hall, and the door closes on them. "Please Reichi, sit." The Doctor motions for me to sit down, which I comply with. He clears his throat, before speaking up again. "Reichi, you've been called here with good reason. Things have taken a turn, and you will in fact be taking part in the mock battles."  
"What? How could I? Maybe... Are you saying that another Parasite's being transferred here to be my partner?" Becoming optimistic, I inquire into how I could be participating with no Pistil, but I'm unluckily rejected. "No, no, nothing like that... You're partner's right here." He nods in the direction of Nana, but when I look past her, I don't see anyone.  
"I... I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Doctor... There's no one over there." After a few seconds, he chuckles to himself. Nana, however, is less amused. "Reichi, I..." She sighs, before continuing. " _I'm_ going to be your partner."  
"W-What?!" Nana's going to be my partner?! "How?!"  
"It's all thanks to a little bit of experimenting on my part." Dr. Franxx responds before Nana herself can, but... That doesn't explain anything! "A personal project of mine, and one that no one else knows about. I've been looking into the possibility of people like Hachi and Nana being able to pilot again, and I think I'm getting close to the answer." S-So this is the Doctor's doing... "Think of this, as... A way of testing out Nana's abilities as of now. And your own, of course. Although, your little display with Strelizia was already impressive enough!" I'm a little disappointed about not being able to pilot with Zero Two, but, I have no problems with Nana... I guess this can't be too bad. "Alright... That's, a-alright by me..."  
"It's settled then." Hachi speaks up this time. "Reichi, you will be going up against Argentea in Mishichi and Niisutsu's FRANXX, Gerbera. A standard FRANXX piloted by Mishichi and Niisutsu will go up against Chlorophytum instead. That is all. You are dismissed." Giving the trio a nod, I begin to leave, but I'm stopped by Dr. Franxx. "Oh, and Reichi, one last thing... Don't speak of this to your teammates. They can now you're participating, but they can't know that Nana is the pilot. Not yet."  
"I understand. And, ah... I g-guess I'll see you tomorrow, Nana." She doesn't respond, instead just giving me a small, "Mmhm.", and I exit the room. Giving me a look as I pass, Mishichi and Niisutsu enter the briefing room after I leave, and I make my way back to the boarding house. Nana's to be my partner, huh...? This should be interesting...

The Next Day.

That night, nothing happened. No strange dreams, nothing to do with that cloaked figure, nothing. I slept fine, and I woke with no problems. Sitting up in bed, I look around the room, my vision still a bit hazy. There's no sign of Niisutsu, but I can see Goro getting dressed. "Hey, Goro..."  
"Oh, you're awake... Good morning, Reichi." He slips into his shirt, and opens the door, leaning against the door frame. "How'd the meeting with Hachi and Nana go?" That's right... I'm going to be piloting with Nana. I wanted to tell someone, but decided against ignoring the Doctor's orders. "It went well... Nothing out of the ordinary. Say, where's Niisutsu?"  
"I'm not sure myself. I haven't seen him or Mishichi since yesterday." So they haven't come back yet? No, no... They're probably just downstairs. "I see..." I climbed out of bed, going over to my dresser, and getting dressed. "Say, Goro, at that meeting... Turns out, I'm going to be participating in the mock battles after all!" After a few seconds, he gave me a smile. "Heh, that's good to hear! Excited?" I gave him a nod as I finished getting dressed. "I'm not allowed to say who I'm partnered with, though. But I can say I'll be against Miku and Zorome. Mishichi and Niisutsu will take a standard FRANXX against Ikuno and Mitsuru in their place."  
"I see... So that's why it was private, eh? We aren't allowed to know your partner." He chuckles slightly, before finishing. "Typical..." We head downstairs after that, and head to the dining room for breakfast.

Getting downstairs, we greet the others there and take our seats. I look around the room hopefully, but, to no avail. Zero Two still isn't present... However, I was correct about Mishichi and Niisutsu after all, as I see them sat down. Accepting that it's unlikely that Zero Two will be allowed here again anytime soon, I turn my attention to the the chatter, and it turns out everyone at the boys' table is talking about the mock battles later today. "Are you scared yet?" Zorome taunts Mitsuru. "Oh please, what would be the point in that?" Annoyed with his blunt response, Zorome turns to his food again. "Agh, why'd I have to go up against you and Ikuno?! You two are never interested in anything..."  
"You won't have to worry yourself about that anymore." Goro interjects, catching his attention. "Reichi said he'll be going up against you instead, while Mitsuru and Ikuno go up against Mishichi and Niisutsu in a standard FRANXX."  
"W-What?! Really?!" Getting excited, he leans right across the table to me, leaving just a few inches between us. "So that's what that meeting was about, huh? Hm, favouritism..."  
"Well it wasn't m-my idea..." I laugh nervously before Zorome sits back down, crossing his arms as a smug smile creeps across his face. "Well, you better be ready, because I'm the best pilot in this Squad! I won't make it easy for you!"  
"And I'll be sure to do the same." I simply reply, now smiling too. "Maybe challenging an experienced Franxx pilot wasn't a good idea, Zorome." Niisutsu adds, joining in on the conversation.  
"Well, I have to go against Goro and Ichigo." Futoshi complains while chewing on his food. "You say that as if I am as experienced as Reichi is." Goro responds, smiling sarcastically.  
"Don't worry Futoshi, you'll be fine. I'm not going to let it go so smoothly for Zorome, though."  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zorome interjects once I finished as me and Goro laugh. "And what are you laughing at?!" He shouts at us frustrated, stood up with his hands on the table, causing Futoshi to laugh with us. Mitsuru doesn't say a word, however.

Later That Day.

Reaching the hangar, I climb onto Gerbera's faceplate, and see Nana waiting inside, leaning against the wall. She's wearing a black Pistil suit, but besides that, she looks the same. "Nana..." She quickly looks up from the floor at me, seemingly not realising I was there beforehand. "You ready?"  
"Yeah... You?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She nods to me, and I climb into the Stamen's seat, while Nana gets into position. Taking hold of the handles, I focus on connecting. And, before long... "Got it!" As Gerbera's faceplate sparks to life, I shout once the connection reaches full para-capacity, and we start moving. "Do you remember how to pilot still, Nana?" She doesn't respond at first, but after moving her limbs for a few seconds, she speaks. "Yeah, yeah! I've got it! Ahaha... Dr. Franxx's tests were a success! I think we might be able to do this..." Letting go of the handles, Nana follows suit by getting up. There's an awkward silence between us for a few seconds, but I hold my hand up for a high-five in an attempt to put the the awkwardness of us piloting together at ease. At first she just stares at me, confused, and making me feel like an idiot. After a few moments however, she gives me a high-five, before staring at the floor while smiling to herself nervously. It's strange... All of the adults, as I understand from what the Doctor told me, go through something that can cause them to act emotionlessly. Nana, though... She seems perfectly normal. As if she was just another one of us Parasites...

After a short while, we get back into position and reconnect, and the hangar door in front of us opens. As we step outside, we look left and are greeted by Argentea looking right back at us. The rest of the squad are stood besides Hachi and Dr. Franxx, the latter who came out here just to watch the battles.  
The FRANXX we're piloting, Gerbera, isn't very armoured. In fact, it has been stripped so that it has less armour than most other FRANXX's. In place of it's armour is extra thrusters, which make it faster than almost all others. It's weapon is a large sword, with a blade that can be shot from the hilt at the enemy. The blade and hilt stay attached at all times, however, so it can also be used as a sort of grappling hook. The torso is painted a dark blue, with silver arms and legs that are complimented by the thin blue strips that swirl down and around them. The FRANXX's head looks like a helmet, allowing only the eyes to be seen, with two large, horn-like spikes on it's forehead, which can be used as a weapon.  
Argentea grabs a training baton and goes into the designated arena. We left Gerbera's sword in the hanger, and we take a training baton before heading to the designated area. "So far so good..." I hear Nana mumble, before Hachi speaks.  
"The rules are simple. The first Franxx to desynch loses. Stepping outside the bounds also results in a loss. Any questions?" There is a moment of silence. "Good. Argentea and Gerbera, begin the battle." With that, Argentea heads straight for us at full speed.  
"Show us what you've got!" As Zorome shouts at us, Miku retorts, "Hey, slow down you idiot!", but like usual, he ignores her. "You k-know how to use the thrusters, right?!"  
"Of course! I still know what I'm doing!" Almost as soon as she's done speaking, the thrusters start up, and we speed out of the way of Argentea. "What the hell was that?!" Zorome shouts our way, as Argentea quickly turns to face us.  
"Alright, now just do... T-That, again, and I'll hit them on the way!"  
"R-Right!" As the thrusters start up, we speed at Argentea, but begin to falter as our para-capacity goes down. "What?! Not now, c-come on!" We still speed toward Argentea, and with neither of us having time to move, I do the first thing I think of. Gerbera's head swings down and the body turns sideways, as both of our FRANXX's slam into each other, sending us flying out of the area. "W-WOAH--" Zorome and Miku shout in unison as we go, surprised by the last minute tactics. "With both FRANXX's inoperable, and both out of the designated area, it is a draw. The mock battle is over." From afar, Hachi states the end of the battle. Cutting comms with Argentea, with which inside is Miku, who's annoyed with Zorome's bold moves, and Zorome himself who's annoyed with losing, I then disconnect from Nana.

"Hey, what was-- N-Nana?!" Getting up from where she was, beginning to pant quite heavily, she gets up and quickly falls backwards against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. "A-Are you alri--"  
"Don't t-touch me!" I go to kneel down next to her, but she pushes me away from her before I get the chance. I just stare at her, confused. Everything was going well, and she was fine a second ago... W-What happened? A minute or two passes, and she's finally caught her breath. I decide to try talking to her again, this time more cautiously. "Hey... You a-alright...?" Getting closer to her, I realise that she was crying just then... Sitting down next to her, I wait for a response. A couple of seconds pass, before all of a sudden, I feel arms slowly wrap around me. Looking to my right, Nana has leaned over to me, kind of lying across the floor to reach me. Her arms were around me loosely, her head against my chest. "I remembered..." She finally spoke, looking emotionless as she looked up at me. "It came back to me, then... They tried to make me forget... But I finally remembered."  
"I-I... Look, Nana, I d-don--" Before I could say anymore, our lips met as she pulled me closer to her. What, i-is she... _No..._ Pushing her away from me slowly, we locked eyes as we separated, and just looked at each other. It was incredibly awkward, even more so once we both began blushing, and a voice came over the comms with a face showing up on a screen. It was Hachi. "Everything alright in there you two?" Quickly getting away from Nana, I stood and faced Hachi. She just stayed down, staring at the floor. "Y-Yeah, everything's fine, but... There's something w-wrong with Nana..." Once we noticed her on the floor, he nodded. "I see... Reichi, please return here. Argentea will move Gerbera back to their hangar, and I'll retrieve her witqh Dr. Franxx soon."  
"U-Understood..." I quickly left the FRANXX, hopping down from the faceplate, and watch as Argentea carries it away.

"That was quite the performance." As I pass Hachi and the others, I hear someone's voice. Turning to my left, I see Zero Two, who leans against the wall with a lollipop in her mouth. "H-Hey, Zero Two..." I just give her a nod, and she starts speaking. "Hey, what's the matter? Something happen with your mystery partner?" I didn't respond. "Come on, you should be happy! You _are_ happy to see me, aren't you? To be honest, I was worried they wouldn't let you near me at first, but here I am. I guess I shouldn't have doubted this... After all, you're my Darling~" The last part of her sentence brings a smile to my face, as I force myself to forget about what had just happened, focusing only on the present. "See? I knew you were hoping for this..." She smiles back at me, causing me to blush. "It's too bad I couldn't be your partner... Oh well, my injuries haven't completely healed anyway. We'll get them next time, Darling." Together, we walk back to the boarding house, with Zero Two having to leave on the way.  
"Hey, Zero Two?"  
"Hm?" Before we part ways, I speak up one last time. "I'm going to find a way for us to be partners again. I promise." Zero Two slowly begins to smile again before, nodding. "I'll do my part too. See you soon, Darling..." And with that, she leaves, while I head back to the boarding house. On the way there, my mind slowly turns back to my time in Gerbera, and I begin racing through my thoughts...

* * *

Plantation 13 - Briefing Room.

Dr. Franxx and Hachi stood in the briefing room in silence, with Nana sleeping on a nearby sofa. "Dr. Franxx..." Hachi is the one who finally breaks the silence. "What I saw in the cockpit... Nana and Reichi kissed."  
"Kissed, you say? Hm..." The Doctor looked at the floor for a few moments, tapping his cane on the floor just before he spoke. "That's it! She must have remembered..."  
"What? You mean..."  
"Yes, yes, yes, from way back when." He waved his hand dismissively, not wanting to dwell on the details. "This is interesting... Interesting indeed..." The Doctor made for the exit, without saying a word.  
"W-Wait! Dr. Franxx..." He turned his head slightly, stopping in his tracks. "What is it, Hachi?"  
"What do you mean, that this is 'interesting'?"  
"It just... Well, it changes things. Yes, certainly, it does." He made to leave again, but stopped in the doorway. "I'm going to consult Emil about this. I'm going to run some more tests on Nana soon, too. If what I'm thinking happened in there is right, then... This truly could be a turning point in our operation!" As he left, the door closing behind him, Hachi looked over at Nana. "Just... What happened to you in there, Nana...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole thing between Nana and Reichi was quite weird in this one, but don't worry, I am actually going somewhere with that. I think I'll do a kind of "Nana Gaiden" chapter sometime, but I don't think I'll do it for quite a while. We'll have to wait and see. Still, luckily for me, we see practically NOTHING when it comes to Nana's backstory in the actual show, so what happened in her past is very flexible, especially for fanfictions like this.
> 
> I liked listening to the Oblivion idle music (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HntrakyHmKg this) for the part with Reichi and Niisutsu in the forest. Is that weird? I don't know, it just fit for me.


	3. Chapter 3: My Darling Is You, And You Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the aftermath of yesterday's mock battles still fresh in everyone's minds, things in the Squad 13 Boarding House were tense the following morning. Reichi, meanwhile, is stuck dealing with the consequences of his ride with Nana in Gerbera. He is left by himself to ponder over what could have caused her breakdown in the cockpit, while the others take another proper ride out in their FRANXX's.
> 
> Meanwhile, Dr. Franxx, along with the assistance of Hachi, follows up on the effects that Nana's ride in Gerbera had on her. She herself tries coping with her actions in the cockpit with Reichi, and tries to discover what the visions she saw while connected to him could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my first DARLING In The FRANXX Fanfic, so I apologise if it's not the best. None the less, I plan on keeping this story going for quite a while, so if you stick around and read the whole thing, firstly, thank you, and secondly, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This will contain spoilers from the DARLING in the FRANXX Anime. It will follow the original show quite closely at first, but eventually deviate off into it's own thing as the story progresses. Also, please note: This is set in an Alternate Universe (AU), in which Hiro was never around to help 002. Instead, a boy named Reichi takes Hiro's place. But, Ichigo is still a pain when it comes to Zero Two and Reichi's relationship.
> 
> P.S, Any section breaks are there to indicate a change in POV, so that things hopefully don't get confusing.
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO ADD  
> Many parts and ideas of this story come from an amazing fanfiction you can find HERE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13074096/31/Darling-in-the-FranXX-The-Lost-Prodigy which is one written by the incredibly talented Umbral-Z. Umbral-Z's fanfic is what originally motivated me to do this, and I will not lie, a lot of the ideas and some plot points in this fanfic are from Umbral-Z's story. I even used their fanfic to remember the original DITF story, as it has been sometime since I last watched it. I hope they do not mind what I've done, but if they do all they need to do is contact me and I shall make this a private fanfic instead. Anyway, if you like this, I highly encourage you to read Umbral-Z's! Even if you didn't like mine! Plus, Umbral-Z actually finished their's, soooooo...

_"...And as such, we couldn't have found a Parasite Squad more suited for this mission. You're Squad has truly become a shining ray of hope, and with this grand mission, you will not only be turning the tide of the war, but changing humanity itself for the better."  
I'm stood in a room. It looks like... A briefing room. But not the one on Plantation 13, nor the one on Plantation 54. Papa is shown on the screen, but once he finishes his speech, the connection is cut. The room is filled with people, about eleven of them, but they are just like the figure from my first dream, the figure I now call 'Eo To'. In this room, the people here are similar to Eo To as they are all pitch black figures, with only their outlines to detail them at all. Strangely, they all seem familiar, but I don't know anything about them. I begin walking with the figures, as if my body were not my own, and they all turn as they seemingly talk while they go. Meanwhile, although I'm up front on my own for some time, I eventually feel arms wrap around mine, literally hugging my left arm. The figure leant on me at the same time, and as we looked at each other I felt my heart go beat faster. How did I know this person? Why did they make me feel this way, even when I couldn't recognise them? I feel words leave my mouth, so we must be talking, but... I cannot actually make out what I'm saying. A few minutes pass and we reach our destination, which turns out to be this Plantation's Parking Dock. The FRANXX's stored here are all custom. It's then that my mind races back to the day I arrived on Plantation 13. On the APE Transportation Plane, while I was in the infirmary, I saw visions of the aftermath of a battle. However, it was not the one from Plantation 54, and I didn't recognise any of the custom FRANXX's. But, now... I do. Stored in this Parking Dock, I recognise Gerbera, Mishichi and Niisutsu's FRANXX. My mind goes back to my dream on the transportation plane because I realise that these FRANXX's were all from both dreams... No... No, I'm starting to think these are more than just mere dreams. They're both linked... And Mishichi and Niisutsu are somehow involved. We head up to the walkway that leads to our FRANXX'S cockpits, before the world around me cracks and crumbles, just like it did with the forest Eo To was in._

I awoke suddenly, panting and sweating heavily in my bed, just like I had done after the last strange dream. Allowing myself a minute to calm down, I slowly sit up in my bed. Looking around the room, I realise I'm alone. Checking the clock, I see that the time is.. "T-Ten in the morning?!" Breakfast was normally ready at 7:30am, so if I've been sleeping up to 10:00am, we must be having a pretty relaxed day so far... Getting myself out of bed as fast as I can, I get changed and quickly head downstairs. To my surprise, the only people I find in the boarding house are Ichigo and Miku, the former of which is flat out asleep on one of the sofa's. "Hey Ichigo." Startling her when I speak, she jumps a little bit from her seat before looking up from her book at me. "Reichi... I didn't realise you were awake."  
"Yeah, well..." Nonchalantly walking over to the windows, I lean over to get a better look at the outside. Rays of sunlight beam through the window, so I use one of my hands to shield my eyes. Zorome, Goro and Futoshi are all playing with a football outside, while over in the distance is Kokoro in the greenhouse, watering the flowers. "...I only woke up a minute or two ago." After continuing, I step back from the window, before walking over and sitting down besides Ichigo, slumping down in the sofa. She watches me for the whole thing, but doesn't speak, instead waiting for me too finish, which I do. "I couldn't go to sleep for quite sometime, and when I finally did, I didn't sleep well, so... A crappy night, basically."  
"I see..." We sit in silence for a few seconds, before she speaks up. "Was it one of those dreams again? Like the one you had on the day of our startup ritual?"  
"W-What did you say?" She knows about that?!  
"I, ah... S-Sorry, I forgot Goro said to not let you know..." Her eyes widened with realisation after I questioned what she had said, before she apologised. "Goro told me he promised you that he wouldn't tell anyone about your dream, but, still told me in hopes I could help. You know, as your Squad Leader..."  
"R-Right... Well, if he did it with good intentions, then that's fine by me." Ichigo didn't say anything at first, and instead she just smiled. She did speak up soon after, however.  
"It's good to hear you and Goro are getting along... Say, how are you getting on with the others anyway?" Pondering the inquiry at first, I took a few moments to contemplate what to say before I actually gave her an answer. "Well enough, I'd say... I think I've already landed myself in a rivalry with Zorome somehow, Goro and Niisutsu are turning out to be good friends, and Mishichi's been a good friend to me, too. I enjoy what little time I sometimes get with Zero Two, as well..." Her smile faded when I mentioned Zero Two, and she inquired further.  
"And?"  
"Hm? And what?"  
"And what about the rest of us?" Oh, right, that's what she meant... I already knew my answer to that, so I didn't need time to think it over. "Well, when it comes to them, I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know them. I just haven't spoken to Futoshi and Kokoro much, Ikuno and Mitsuru are always so distant that I can't really get to know them, and Miku's like Zorome, but... I don't know. It's like Zorome, but without the friendly rivalry, so I don't really know how I feel about Miku." After talking about her, from the other sofa, we heard Miku kind of clear her throat, but we didn't take much notice of it. "And... You and me haven't really spent much time together either, but from what I've seen you're a good Squad Leader, so I'm sure we'll get on fine." Giving Ichigo a smile as I finished speaking, the smile returned to her face as she gave me one back, too. However... After I was done speaking about Ichigo, we hear Miku clear her throat again. Okay, no, she practically scoffed.  
_Is she pretending to be asleep just to eavesdrop on us...?_  
"Say..." Turning back to Ichigo as she spoke, she continued. "Speaking of the others, Mishichi said she wanted to speak to you earlier."  
"She did?"  
"Mhm." She didn't say much else, instead just turning back to her book. "It sounded like something urgent, so I'd go see her."  
"Right... I'll, see you later, then."  
"Yeah." Getting up from where I sat a few seconds later, not bothering to ask why she being so cold all of a sudden, I left the room. 

"GET OUT, YOU IDIOT!" As a coat hanger hit me on the head, I stumbled back out of her room, letting out "S-Sorry!" while I closed the door on the way out. I had walked into Mishichi's room, not really thinking to knock first, and caught her in the middle of getting dressed. I waited out in the hall for a few minutes, cursing my own stupidity, before she called that I could come in. Opening her bedroom and heading in, she was now sat on her bed in her Parasite uniform, tying her hair in the mirror. Without looking at me she spoke. "God, w-would it kill you knock?!" With a sigh, she continued. "W-What is it that you want, anyway?"  
"I, uh... I spoke with Ichigo in the lounge, and she said you wanted to speak to me, so I came up to see if you were in here." Finishing tying her hair, back into the twintails she usually had, she finally turned to me.  
"That's right! I forgot I asked her to tell you. What was it thaaat..." Clicking her fingers and pointing up in the air, her question finally came to her. "Oh! That was it! You know that girl you met, Zero Two?"  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
"I wanted to know... Have you heard the rumours about her?" Rumours? What does she mean? "I'll take your silence as a no... Look, there's a rumour, that whoever rides with Zero Two dies after three rides."  
"W-What?"  
_Then, that man, Code 081, was that their third ride together...?_  
My mind is suddenly filled with images, mainly of him. I can distinctively recall it, how his lifeless body hit the floor, Zero Two declaring him to already be dead. I'm only brought back to reality when Mishichi gets more in depth about the rumours.  
"It's apparently because she literally sucks their life-force away from them with each subsequent ride! Do you get what I'm saying, Reichi? If you keep piloting with her, you'll die... _Die._ " I just stare at the floor for a few seconds, before speaking up.  
"Huh... So? What does it matter?"  
"Exactly, so-- Wait, what do you mean, 'What d-does it matter'?!" Despite startling Mishichi with my response, I keep looking at the floor.  
"Without the ability to pilot, I'd be sent off to die, or, w-whatever happens to useless Parasites, by Papa... So, I don't mean I'm not afraid of death, because t-trust me, I am, but... If I don't pilot with her, what's the point?" Without warning, she suddenly yanked me by my collar, forcing me to look at her.  
"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you to make you seem so depressed all of a sudden, b-but at least think about it first! There are alternatives, y'know?! You could just end up like Nana and Hachi, or, m-maybe ride with that Pistil from the mock battles!" _That... Was, Nana. And whatever happened to her at the end, I don't want to have it happen again._ "Just, at least t-think about this, before you ride with her again!" Not really knowing what to do, I just lightly grabbed her wrists, before she loosened her grip and I moved her arms away from me.  
"I've already thought about it, Mishichi. Just trust me, will you? I know what I'm doing... If I want to pilot with Zero Two, let me... Please, Mishichi." After a few moments of silence, she sighed.  
"Fine... J-Just, be careful, alright?" Giving her a reassuring hug, I waited for her to return the gesture. Once a second or two passed, I finally felt her put her arms around me, and I spoke. "I promise... So, in turn, please don't try to keep us apart."

After I had spoken with Mishichi, I headed out to the training area, booting up one of the training units and doing a few tests. Well, I say a few, but... Without me really noticing, seconds quickly turned to minutes, and those eventually grew to hours, and I ended up in there for 3 hours. Once I finish and change back into my Parasite uniform, I leave the training area, and straight away notice a familiar figure a few steps away from where I stand. It's Zero Two, sitting with her back against the wall, curled up in a ball with her head resting on her knees. She seems to be asleep, even. I walk closer and stop in front of her, looking at her for a moment. "Darling, you pervert." Suddenly, she speaks in a soft tone and begins to move, catching me off guard. "Quit staring."  
"S-Sorry..." I feel my face go slightly red as I become embarrassed, speaking in a surprised tone. "It's fine. The doctor said parasites are better off being a little pervy~" Dr. Franxx said that...? She switched to a playful tone, before I began to question her.  
"Wait, h-how does just looking at you make me a pervert?" Instead of replying, Zero Two gets up and stretches before completely changing the subject.  
"I was tired of waiting for you. Let's go." She was waiting for me all this time?!  
"Sure... But, go where, exactly?" She swiftly heads off down one of the corridors, and though she didn't say where we were going, I follow her nonetheless. We come to a standstill once we approach a security field. Or, rather, I do. Zero Two passes through it without any problems, but I, on the other hand, are stopped by it as the gate makes a short shrieking noise. Zero Two turns around to look at me, before I explain to her what just happened. "This area is off-limits for me I'm afraid..."  
"Oh?" Is all she says as she holds out her left hand, smugly smiling to me.  
"You have an S-Class ID?!" Zero Two comes back through the gate and gets behind me. "H-Hey, what are you--" Before I can finish my question, she pushes me towards the gate, then takes my right hand with her left, raises them towards the gate and puts her right arm around my waist.  
"If we go through together, like this..." She explains the idea to me as the two of us move in one swift motion through the gate.  
"I... I g-got in!" Surprised, and a little confused, I exclaim my confusion.  
"See? Piece of cake, right?" Zero speaks while smiling at me, before she takes hold of my hand. "Come on Darling, this way..." She leads me down the hallway, to where, I still don't know.

* * *

"Whatever! Just forget it!" Slamming the door behind me, I left the lounge, hearing Ichigo sigh in frustration as I leave. "God... What's so much better about her than me, anyway? And how is Zorome any better?!" Letting out a long "Ughhh..." as I head outside, I take a seat on the steps. So what if I was eavesdropping?! If they cared, they would have said! They clearly knew I was awake! Sheesh... Still, at least I'm finally left alone to my own thoughts.  
_I just don't get it... How does she keep outdoing me like this?! Even back then, he chose her over me... And now, when he doesn't know, he still sides with her! How can I just never seem to be as good as Ichigo? I don't understand... Maybe it was something I did? No, no, he wouldn't remember it... But, maybe if he did remember... No! I can't keep putting myself down like this! I know I'm a better pilot than Ichigo, and I'll prove it, no matter how long it takes!_ Thinking of that day...

 _"Hey, Miku!" As I looked up, he ran towards me with a stupid, but, cute, smile on his face as he held something behind his back._  
_"Huh? Oh, hey! What is it?" He spun his left index finger around in a circle, gesturing for me to turn around._  
_"I got something for you, but it's a surprise! So you can't look, alright?"_  
_"So what, I just turn around and close my eyes?" He nodded, keeping the smile on his face. I stood and turned around, before feeling something on my head. "Alright, you can turn around now!" I turned back to see him holding up a hand mirror, Naomi's, to be exact. I notice a crown, made of flowers, now resting on my head. I reach up to touch it, as if to make sure I'm not seeing things, and sure enough, it's there. "Like it?"_  
_"Yeah!" While finally returning his smile, I answered him. "Hey, thinking about it... I was actually hoping to--" Blushing slightly while speaking, I was cut off when we heard Ichigo shout his name. Turning away from me, he spoke again._  
_"S-Sorry, Miku, I'll talk to you more later, okay? I'm glad you like the gift, though!"_  
_"Wait, b-but I--" Reaching my hand out to him, I didn't manage to catch him before he headed over to Ichigo, leaving me there. He turned and waved as he went, and all I could do was force a smile and give a half-hearted wave back. I remember, that's how I got the idea to make a flower crown for Kokoro. Still... I couldn't stop thinking about how quickly he ignored and left me once Ichigo wanted him. Even now, I think about it..._

I was only brought back to reality when I felt a tear hit the back of my hand. It takes me a second or two, but once it registers in my head that I'm crying, I wipe my eyes, before standing up from the steps. "I'm not going to stay like this... No, this isn't Miku!" I put my hands on my waist, and while taking on a more confident pose, I quickly change my attitude, shouting confidently. "From now on, I'll show him I'm every bit as good as her! Miku doesn't back down that easily!"  
"Hey! What are you prattling on about now?!"  
"WAH!" Taking me by surprise, Zorome reached around the corner, questioning me, and, making me realise... He probably heard everything I just said... "Nothing! It's none of y-your business!"

* * *

Zero Two continues to take me down the corridor until we reach a door at the end that opens as we approach it, revealing a large balcony. We step onto the balcony together, before Zero Two lets go of my hand and I gaze upon a large golden city. "W-Wow..." I'm taken aback by the sight, but Zero Two is less impressed.  
"This is nothing special. All the Plantations have similar designs." She remarks.  
"Really? They're all like this? Huh... I've never set foot in the city before. I've only known the birdcage and a few other facilities, really." I give an explanation as to our differing view, before I end up just staring at her again.  
"Why are you staring at me again?" She inquires.  
"I was just wondering... Why do you go with your code number as your name? Don't you want another name?"  
"Huh... Well, I'm fine with Zero Two." That's all she responds with, before, suddenly, she jumps over the rail onto a narrow pathway that hangs over the city. She stretches out her arms as she walks towards the end of before she stops.  
"Hey, Z-Zero Two, that's not safe! Maybe you should--" I shout after her, but she cuts me off.  
"Once we die, we'll only be a statistic. It won't matter what we were called. Just look at this lifeless city... There are no skies or oceans here. It's isolated on a one-way street to nowhere, a dead end of life." I'm slightly taken aback, even though I understand where she's coming from... I've thought the same way before, too. I look down to the city again, before finally understanding what she means. There's no activity in the city at all. No people in sight, just the deafening sound of silence.  
"Look, still, you aren't safe over there. Just come bac-"  
"Say, Darling." She cuts me off once again. "Wanna run away with me? I can get you out of here, Darling." She speaks while turning around and looking straight at me, making my heart skip a beat.  
"Run a-away... With, you...?" I can only mumble. It's a tempting offer... Incredibly tempting, honestly. But where would we even go...? Without saying anything else, she makes her way back over to me, swiftly moving with a mixed combination of jumps and cartwheels. "Just kidding." Zero Two finishes as she lands next to me, but before I can respond, my communicator goes off. It's a message from Hachi. "Squad 13 to the briefing room in 15 minutes."

Plantation 13 – Briefing room, 15 minutes later.

Once the entire squad has gathered, along with Zero Two, Hachi steps forward and begins. "We've received sortie orders from HQ."  
"Huh? W-We're going out to fight already?" Futoshi is the first to respond, speaking in a nervous tone.  
"There is no need to be nervous." Nana comforts him, continuing. "You won't have to fight Klaxosaurs like the one from before right off the bat."  
"Thank goodness." Next to chime in is Miku, who sighs in relief.  
"We would've liked to ease you in, but we can't afford to, unfortunately." Nana explains further as a hologram appears in front of her and Hachi, displaying a magma mine.  
"You'll be facing a Conrad-class Klaxosaur. It's a bit smaller than a FRANXX. Klaxosaurs are attracted by magma-energy reactions and appear in their vicinity. And lately, they've been showing up deep in a level 8 mine on the outskirts and wreaking havoc. Even the automatic bulwark systems can't keep up with them." Hachi continues to brief us.  
"Gerbera will stand by as backup, but Strelizia won't be a part of this mission. You'll have to defend Plantation 13 by yourselves eventually. If you can't eliminate this Klaxosaur, you won't be able to handle any in the future. So, focus on the task at hand. Ichigo and Goro will have field command." Nana finishes the explanation for him.  
"That's all. All hands, prepare to board." And with that, everyone gets going. 

I sigh to myself, knowing that I'm sitting this mission out with Zero Two. A few minutes later, I've lost interest and am just staring off at nothing, before something over comms catches my attention. "Chlorophytum is a no-go and will stay behind. We will deploy Gerbera in her place." Hachi gives the notification over to the squad. Hm, Mitsuru and Ikuno are staying behind, then... I watch everything from the same screen in the briefing room as Hachi and Nana, and a short while later, Delphinium, Genista, Argentea, and Gerbera arrive at the mine. "What a big hole. How far does it go down?" Genista speaks first, seemingly surprised by the scale of the mine.  
"This is nuts... It's a monster pipe!" Zorome exclaims next.  
"They used these to extract the magma reserves, huh?" Goro remarks finally, before Gerbera points to some lifts to the side of the mine shaft  
"Over there, that's how we'll get down." Niisutsu speaks over the comms now, followed by Hachi.  
"Head down to level 8." Hachi gives the order, and thus each FRANXX then proceeds to take one platform each down the mine. "As you're all well aware already, in order to completely neutralise a Klaxosaur, you must extract its core, which is essentially its heart, and shatter it with your customised magma-energy weapons. Shatter the core and finish the Klaxosaur without fail. Got that?" Hachi sends orders over the comms again, and the squad replies with "Roger!" in unison.  
"Heading to objective." Delphinium says as she begins walking down one of the hallways. "Genista and Argentea on my flanks, Gerbera, cover our rear."  
"Understood!" The group replies. Meanwhile, back in the briefing room, Nana looks at Ikuno and Mitsuru, before inquiring into why they're staying back. "What happened? Are you not feeling well?"  
"No, that's not it..." Ikuno is the one to answer, while Mitsuru doesn't speak.  
"Very well. You have always been a bit unstable. We'll run some tests on you tomorrow, just in case." Nana responds, before Mitsuru interjects.  
"If I may... Maybe the two of us have compatibility issues?"  
"A lot of parasites experience this at first. It isn't grounds for splitting you two up." Once Nana is finished explaining, the conversation is cut short as Delphinium can be heard over comms."We have visual on a Klaxosaur." The squad approaches a refinery with several large cylinders, containing magma, and a large black and blue blob is attached to one of them. "Target in sight. Commencing operation." Delphinium speaks again, followed by Argentea.  
"Huh... It's smaller than I thought it'd be."  
"What a relief..." Genista remarks.  
"Stay alert. We'll do this as planned." As soon as Delphinium finishes speaking, she charges at the Klaxosaur, pierces it with her spears and causing it to bounce across the room. Genista then skewers it on her cannon's bayonet and holds it towards Argentea. "Gotcha!" Zorome yells as Argentea jumps at the Klaxosaur and sinks her claws into it.  
"Way to go, Zorome!" Futoshi shouts words of encouragement to Zorome as the Klaxosaur lets out a shriek.

"They did it!" I shout, practically to myself, but I'm shut down by the voice besides me as I turn to face them.  
"Not yet." Zero Two remarks from my right.  
"See? That's what I am capable of!" Zorome boasts as Argentea strikes a pose, the Klaxosaur still writhing in pain on the ground. "Hey, cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" As always, Miku argues back with Zorome.  
"Stop playing around and destroy the core!" Ichigo shouts over the comms.  
"I-I know, I know..." Zorome says as Argentea raises her claws. "For a Klaxosaur, this thing wasn't actually a big deal!" Suddenly, the Klaxosaur jumps onto Argentea's face and starts attacking her until she collapses, her faceplate going dark.  
"Damn you!" Futoshi yells as Genista fires a shot at the Klaxosaur, making it head over to Gerbera. With a sigh from Niisutsu, Gerbera speeds over to the Klaxosaur, impaling it with one of the horns on it's head and shattering the core.  
"This isn't looking good..." Niisutsu speaks up, before looking up at the ceiling.  
"Hey, Miku! You okay? Miku!" Zorome shouts to his partner, before another Klaxosaur drops down from the ceiling.  
"There was another one?" Goro now speaks, surprised. Before they have time to think about it, another six fall down.  
"How many of them are there?!" Genista remarks, slowly stepping back.  
"Let's get away from here for now!" Delphinium orders.  
"Genista and Delphinium, carry Argentea to safety, we'll cover you!" Orders are now getting sent out from Gerbera, to the frustration of Ichigo.  
"Hey, w-who put you in--"  
"Just focus on what's important!" Mishichi shouts mid-sentence, cutting Ichigo off. "Pick Argentea up, and let's move!"

"This is bad..." Nana now speaks up, but more so directs it at us. "They've attracted several Klaxosaurs by releasing their magma energy."  
"See what I mean? You should've sent me and Darling right from the start." Zero Two remarks, taking the chance to prove herself. "You..." Nana begins, but is cut off by Zero Two.  
"Are you sure about this? They're all gonna die, you know." Is all she says.  
"Please, send Zero Two and me to help them! They're done for otherwise!" I cut in this time, but Nana doesn't respond. Just looking agitated, Hachi makes the decision for her.  
"That's not happening... As of right now, you are not allowed to pilot a Franxx."  
"What?! On whose order?!"  
"The Doctor's." Hachi replies. Dr. Franxx, this is his doing...?  
"This is no time to stick to the rules. This Plantation's squad is about to be wiped out again." Zero Two speaks again as she skips to the front of the room, stopping right in front of Nana. "Just send me out already. Let me ride with my Darling."  
"You... You will not be allowed to sortie." Nana replied, now taking on a stern voice.  
"If Reichi can't do it, I guess I'll have to go." Before either me or Zero Two can speak, Mitsuru chimes in.  
"Mitsuru?" Ikuno speaks, confused.  
"She's right. They're all going to die if we don't send Strelizia. And I'm the only stamen parasite here right now. Then I have to go, right?"  
"Strelizia is no ordinary FRANXX. If you aren't used to its connect-" Nana tries to speak against the idea, but Mitsuru interrupts her.  
"I'll be fine. Reichi, you were able to ride Strelizia, weren't you?" Once finished speaking, he looks to me for confirmation, raising an eyebrow.  
"Y-Yeah, that's right..." Is all I say, since I don't even really remember the ride myself.  
"See? If Reichi can do it, why can't I?" _Was that an insult?_  
"Can you ride with Mitsuru, Zero Two?" Nana turns to Zero Two before speaking.  
"Uh, did you not hear me? I said I want to ride with my Darling. You feel the same, right, Darling?" Zero Two looks straight at me now. I'd love the chance to ride Strelizia with her again, but... The more time we spend arguing, the less time Squad 13 has to survive. So... "I want this just as much as you, Zero Two, but, if I'm not able... There's no other way. The longer we wait, the less time Squad 13 has... I trust Mitsuru too, so... Please, go with him, Zero Two... Save them..." I finish sounding disheartened, my voice breaking slightly.  
"Hmm... If you say so. I'll do it." Zero Two speaks with a disappointed expression as she walks towards the hangar. Mitsuru walks past me, and we give each other a slight nod.

Genista and Delphinium carry Argentea through a checkpoint, and as the rear guard of Gerbera pass through, they shut the blast door. The massive horde of Conrad-class Klaxosaurs can be heard trying to break through the door on the other side. The squad takes a moment to recover, then Gerbera and Delphinium hold the door while Genista checks on Argentea. "Miku came back to life!" Zorome shouts as Argentea's faceplate sparks to life again.  
"Thank goodness!" Genista exclaims, the relief audible in her voice.  
"I never died!" Argentea says triumphantly while standing. "This door won't hold much longer!" Goro shouts, followed by Niisutsu. "Run for the next checkpoint! NOW!" Everyone lets go of the door and they all continue running down the corridor.  
"Hey, w-wait up!" Goro shouts after Gerbera as she speeds past everyone, using all her thrusters.  
"Screw that! I'm getting to the exit, no matter what!" Niisutsu shouts behind him, while Mishichi protests. Despite the small disagreement, they all reach the next gate, and the last one to get through immediately closes it by pulling a lever on the side.  
"This should buy us some more time, let's keep moving..." Delphinium orders over comms. "And Gerbera, don't speed off again!"  
"Uhh... W-We have a problem!" Zorome shouts over comms while pointing down the corridor. "It's a dead end... No way!" Miku exclaims after him.  
"Strelizia's coming to back you up. Can you hold out until she arrives?" Hachi asks them, and Futoshi responds.  
"All right! If we can just hang out until then..." Futoshi remarks, but he's suddenly cut off when there is a loud bang on the other side of the last blast door.  
"They're going to break through before Strelizia arrives." Niisutsu speaks in a cold tone.  
"A-Are you saying we are going to die?" Zorome asks in fear, but he's met with relief.  
"No, not today we aren't!" Niisutsu starts, but Mishichi finishes off his explanation.  
"Genista, blast the door controls."  
"Open the door?! Are you insane?!" Zorome shouts in confusion over the comms before Genista can respond.  
"Just trust us!" Gerbera aims the sword's blade straight at the door, while Genista takes aim at the controls. "You'll all have to hold off on your own for a short while after this... Ready?"  
"Ready!" Genista responds, and Gerbera responds.  
"Now!" Gerbera's thrusters boost up, as Genista fires at the controls. When it hits, the door flies up, and Gerbera's sword blade flies from the hilt and through the door. "Let's go, Mishichi!"  
"On it! Good luck, guys!" As the thrusters are set off, Gerbera goes flying forward, straight into the corridor of Klaxosaurs. Squad 13 very quickly loses track of them.Valkyrie positions herself in the middle of the corridor with a little distance to the door, then puts her shield on her back, leaving her only with her sword.

"A-Amazing..." Goro exclaims in surprise, followed by Zorome  
"They're... They're gone!" several of the squad members say in awe.  
"We're not out of it yet! Behind us!" Delphinium shouts to the remaining squad members, who all look around them. The room is filling up with Klaxosaurs, and the remaining FRANXX's form a defensive circle around each other.  
"Hey, how you holding up back there? Need us to come back?!" Niisutsu comes up over the comms, proving they're still going on their own.  
"Yeah, that would be appreciated!" Ichigo shouts back over comms.  
"On it!" Niisutsu and Mishichi reply in unison, and Niisutsu's face disappears as they presumably make their way back to the squad.  
"Alright, we just need to hold them off! It shouldn't be too hard, and soon Gerbera should be-- " Delphinium is cut off by a large Klaxosaur appearing, one thrice the size of their FRANXX's, that is. It slowly emerges from one of the corridors and lets out a roar. Just as the Klaxosaur was about to attack them, it is impaled from above by a massive lance. "Strelizia!" Genista and Argentea shout in relief as the Klaxosaur explodes, knocking the small ones back from the impact. "Reichi? Is that you?" Miku asks over the comms, but is met by another voice.  
"All of you, get back." A voice comes over the comms. Mitsuru's, to be exact.  
"Huh? That voice... Is that you, Mitsuru?" Zorome is the first to speak, before Hachi cuts them off.  
"Gerbera, status report."  
"Nearly there... But, Mishichi, she's--"  
"I'm f-fine!"  
"No you're not! You're going to pass out! Stop pushing yourself so hard!"  
"Understood. Gerbera, disconnect and shutdown at once when in safety." Hachi gives the command, despite Mishichi's protests.  
"Got it..." Niisutsu speaks over comms through heavy breathes once more, before the comms are cut.  
"All units, let Strelizia handle things there and evacuate." Hachi orders.  
"B-But Gerbera--!" Ichigo tries to protest, but is cut off once Gerbera comes speeding through the door, slowing down as it nears the others and is caught by Argentea. "We got them!" Zorome shouts over comms, followed by Goro.  
"Roger! Here, let us help." Goro and Ichigo help Argentea carry Gerbera, while they all evacuate using the lifts, except for Strelizia, who stays behind.

"This is amazing! I feel the power! I feel like I can do anything! I'm amazed changing partners could make such a difference... I knew I wasn't the problem!" Mitsuru shouts over comms as Strelizia carves through the horde of Klaxosaurs. "I can pilot Strelizia as I please, without nearly losing consciousness! If you want Zero Two, I don't mind becoming your official partner... We'd make the greatest duo, don't you think?!" Turning my head away from the screen, I try not to pay attention to Mitsuru, hoping that he's not meaning to be so insulting...  
"Oh, really?" Zero Two speaks back to him. "I guess I can try going all-out for a bit, then!"  
"H-Huh?!" Mitsuru questions her, not understanding what she means.  
"Strelizia, that's enough! The other units have evacuated. Get ou-" Hachi tries to give her orders, but Zero Two cuts him off.  
"I'm gonna have some more fun before I leave."  
"No! Return at once, Zero Two!" Nana shouts at them before communication to Strelizia is cut. Nana sighs before speaking to me and Ikuno. "Prepare to retrieve Strelizia and its stamen at once."  
"Retrieve?" We question Nana in unison.

* * *

The other four FRANXX's have reached the top of the shaft in the meantime and disembarked. "M-Mishichi, are you alright?" Goro asks as he sees her, leaning on Niisutsu and barely conscious.  
"She'll be fine... An inexperienced Pistil, or even just one who hasn't piloted for a while, which is Mishichi's case, can't use all of Gerbera's thrusters without intense strain... Once she gets rest, though, she should be okay."  
"Ahh, that's a relief..." Goro responds with a relieved sigh.  
"You and Strelizia saved us all, huh?" Kokoro says with a sweet smile.  
"I never expected Mitsuru to be the one piloting it..." Futoshi comments afterwards.  
"I'm sorry... That was my bad." Zorome is the next to chime in.  
"Don't be stupid. It doesn't matter whose fault it was... We're partners, right?" Miku replies, reassuring her partner.  
"Mi...Miku!" Zorome, now suddenly on the verge of crying, speaks. "You're actually a nice girl!"  
"Gross! Stop it!" She retorts as she pushes him away while he tries to hug her.

* * *

Shortly after Hachi, Nana, Ikuno and myself arrive with transport, just as a deactivated Strelizia arrives at the top of the lift. The faceplate opens and Zero Two walks out of it. When she looks around and notices me, she waves to me with a smile. I wave and smile back at her until I notice what happened to Mitsuru, as two plantation medics carry him out of the cockpit. "Yeah, this guy really isn't cut out to be my Darling..." Zero Two speaks after watching Mitsuru being taken away, before she directs her gaze towards me again. _"My Darling is you, and you alone!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to develop Miku some more in this one. I felt like she didn't get that much development in the actual show, so I thought I'd do so here (although I already hope to develop everyone eventually, of course). Hope I succeeded!


	4. Chapter 4: Strelizia Flies Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her agreement with Reichi just the day before, the state Mitsuru is in after his ride with Zero Two is enough to reignite the fire in Mishichi that wants to keep him and Zero Two as far away from each other as possible. Even the others in the squad are left fearing her.
> 
> Meanwhile, Zero Two herself is threatened with returning to the front lines, on orders directly from Papa and the rest of APE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my first DARLING In The FRANXX Fanfic, so I apologise if it's not the best. None the less, I plan on keeping this story going for quite a while, so if you stick around and read the whole thing, firstly, thank you, and secondly, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This will contain spoilers from the DARLING in the FRANXX Anime. It will follow the original show quite closely at first, but eventually deviate off into it's own thing as the story progresses. Also, please note: This is set in an Alternate Universe (AU), in which Hiro was never around to help 002. Instead, a boy named Reichi takes Hiro's place. But, Ichigo is still a pain when it comes to Zero Two and Reichi's relationship.
> 
> P.S, Any section breaks are there to indicate a change in POV, so that things hopefully don't get confusing.
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO ADD  
> Many parts and ideas of this story come from an amazing fanfiction you can find HERE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13074096/31/Darling-in-the-FranXX-The-Lost-Prodigy which is one written by the incredibly talented Umbral-Z. Umbral-Z's fanfic is what originally motivated me to do this, and I will not lie, a lot of the ideas and some plot points in this fanfic are from Umbral-Z's story. I even used their fanfic to remember the original DITF story, as it has been sometime since I last watched it. I hope they do not mind what I've done, but if they do all they need to do is contact me and I shall make this a private fanfic instead. Anyway, if you like this, I highly encourage you to read Umbral-Z's! Even if you didn't like mine! Plus, Umbral-Z actually finished their's, soooooo...

APE Central HQ Council - Lamarck Club.

"Klaxosaur activity has increased lately, and large ones are reportedly showing up everywhere, which is unprecedented." Back at APE's HQ, Papa announces to the whole council the enemies current moves, while a display in front of him shows footage of the aforementioned Klaxosaurs.  
"The Nine's are dealing with them for now, but they still have other tasks to complete." Lemur details their current status, before Tarsier speaks up.  
"What about your Parasites, Praying Mantis? Squad 10, or the, 'Wraith's', as you call them?"  
"They were doing just fine last time I checked, Tarsier..." Praying Mantis is quick to retort, a hint of malice obvious once he speaks Tarsier's name. "They've carried their missions out as well as they've always done. Why, the Pha--"  
"That's enough, Praying Mantis." Marmoset finally cuts him off, raising her hand as she speaks. "You're going off on a tangent again... Please, let us return to the matter at hand."  
"Marmoset is right. How much longer will we let Strelizia goof off? Since our investigation isn't yielding any results, we have no reason to leave her there any longer." Gorilla is the next to speak.  
"Indeed. It isn't wise to let her mix with that tainted stamen anymore." Marmoset remarks, siding with Gorilla in the matter.  
"If we're recalling her, we'll have to ready a new Stamen." Baboon adds his thoughts on the matter, before the Vice Chairman speaks.  
"Not a problem. We have plenty of Parasites at our disposal." The Vice Chairman finishes off the discussion, with Papa declaring the verdict after him.  
"It's settled, then."

* * *

Plantation 13 - Squad 13 Boarding House Infirmary.

"A demon... She's a demon... You'd have to be insane to ride with her! She'll kill you..." Mitsuru had been in this mess of a state for quite sometime. Even now, he whimpers to himself as Futoshi lays a tray of food next to his bed. Outside the room, I wait alongside Zorome, Ichigo, Kokoro and Niisutsu. "How is he?" As Futoshi exits back out into the hall, Ichigo is the first to ask about Mitsuru.  
"He still hasn't touched his food at all." He replies with a sigh.  
"He's been like this ever since we got back..." Zorome comments, before Kokoro turns to me and Niisutsu with a concerned expression and asks us, "And how's Mishichi doing? Is she alright?"  
"She's doing better now... She's even awake now. I was going to stay with her for a bit, but she said she wanted to be alone." After I responded, she began to smile again, closing her eyes and placing her hand over her chest as she let out a sigh of relief  
"Ahh, that's good to hear... I've been worrying about them both..." Without saying another word to the others, I get from my seat and head into the infirmary. Stopping in front of Mitsuru's bed, I take a second to observe him. He's huddled up in his bed, mumbling to no one but himself incoherently. He doesn't even seem to be aware of my presence. He's completely out of it, the poor guy... "Mitsuru... What, exactly, happened in their with Zero Two?"  
"What... Happened...?" He slowly raises his head to look at me, eyes wide open and completely filled with shock. "That girl tried to devour everything I have... My blood, my flesh, and my soul... All of it! Everything was normal at first, but after a point, s-she was out to kill me!" His voice trembling, I try to get a word in, but he cuts me off. Catching me off guard, he lunges forwards and grabs me by the collar, forcefully bringing me closer to him. "What's worse, she had a smile on her face! She was smiling, THE ENTIRE TIME!" He was terrified, the look on his face shows that to me clearly. He finally lets me go, but doesn't avert his gaze. "Ride with her again, it'll happen to you... You'll end up like me too! You're out of your mind if you think you're the sole exception!"  
"Hey, cut it out Mitsuru!" Futoshi appears besides me, pushing Mitsuru back down into his bed. "Look, just lie down, get some rest." As I stumble backwards from the bed, completely dumbfounded, I feel a hand on my left shoulder, bringing me back to my senses. It's Ichigo. "You alright?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm good, thanks..." I respond meekly.  
"Why don't you go relax for a sec? We'll watch over Mitsuru." She pats me on the shoulder before taking her hand away. I reply with a simple, "Sure... And, thanks.", and head out the room, making my way to the lounge and taking a seat.

_With Mitsuru in that state, everyone's probably going to think of Zero Two as a monster... Be terrified of her, even... I just don't understand. I rode with her and I'm perfectly fine! Maybe I really am an exception. God... I don't even know how to think of her now... If she did that to him... "I'm always alone, thanks to these horns." No, she wouldn't do it to me... Zero Two isn't a bad person! If I can just make the others realise... T-Then she won't have to be alone anymore..._

"Hey Reichi." I'm ripped out of my thoughts as I feel the couch sink besides me. Turning to the voice, I'm greeted by Goro, who gives me a smile. "I heard about how Mitsuru and Mishichi are doing... That mission really messed with them, huh?"  
"Yeah... I g-guess it did..." We don't say anything for a few moments, but it's Goro who inevitably broke the silence.  
"Look... I know you trust that girl, Zero Two, but... After what happened to Mitsuru, are you seriously still planning on riding with her?"  
"Of course I am... It's that or just sit around here being dead weight after all, right?" He sighed once I finished. None one around here wants to admit it, but they know I'm right. Even Goro does, surely...  
"You really do trust her then, don't you?" Goro looks more confused than anything. I can't blame him, though... No one else knows my reasons.  
"Of course I do... It feels like I'm the only one who does, sometimes. She told me that she's always alone, how can't I want to pilot with her?" I give him a few seconds to reply, before continuing. "I don't want her to be alone anymore. Because I know what it's like. But, not only that... I also--"  
"Alright, alright." Cutting me off, Goro stands while dismissively waving his hand. "You've convinced me. If you really want to pilot with her, I say go for it!" I, don't really know what to say... I wasn't expecting anyone to back me.  
"You... R-Really think so?" Goro just nods for confirmation. Keeping his smile the whole time, he gestures to the lounge door.  
"If you and Zero Two are going to pilot again, you best train some more, right?" He takes a few steps towards the door, before he turns his head to me slightly and stops. "You'll get rusty otherwise. Come on, I'll train with you this time. You won't have to go alone anymore."  
"I... Yeah, sure thing!" It takes just a few steps to reach him, and I speak before we go. "And... Hey, Goro?"  
"What is it?"  
"Thank you. For this, and for not trying to stop me." The smile returns to his face, and he gives me a small side hug with his right arm. Goro does smile a lot, doesn't he?  
"Heh, don't mention it! I'm always here if you need me." And with that, we make our way to the training area.

* * *

Plantation 13 - Elevator.

"Yes, Klaxosaurs must be eliminated, but that doesn't mean you get free reign." Hachi goes first, before being followed up by Nana.  
"You didn't need to use that much power to deal with those Klaxosaurs. But because you did, we nearly lost one of our squad." She waits for a response from Zero Two, but doesn't receive one at first. "Are you listening to me?"  
"I wanna leave. I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in here." Zero Two is in complete boredom, and doesn't even acknowledge Nana.  
"Why, you..." She stops herself before she says anything she regrets, and Zero Two continues in place.  
"As long as I have my Darling, I don't care about this place. And the rest are sure to die soon anyway."  
"Zero Two, those kids are your fellow FRANXX pilots, even if you do belong to different units." Nana tries explaining it to Zero Two, but as always, she takes no notice.  
"Fellow pilots? Are you serious? Those weaklings are only a nuisance, no matter how many there are." She's quick to retort, much to Nana's annoyance.  
"They may be an irregular squad, but they're Parasites who were carefully chosen for their high aptitude." Hachi finally chimes in.  
"Really? Those guys?" She speaks in a condescending tone, but Hachi quickly counters with, "You only feel that way because _you_ are special." Slowly turning to face Hachi, Zero Two quickly changes her demeanour.  
"Are you talking about how I'm not human?" She asks threateningly, but Hachi remains calm, stating, "I'm talking about your abilities, and nothing else." He pauses for a brief second, before continuing. "Also, it's highly unlikely that Reichi will be given permission to pilot Strelizia."  
"What do you mean?" Now intrigued, Zero Two perks her head up to listen.  
"We received word from HQ earlier. You'll be returning to the front lines." Nana finishes off for Hachi, her answer being much to Zero Two's dismay.

Squad 13 Boarding House - Lounge

"Goro and Reichi went to train together, did they?" Ichigo stands against the wall, speaking to her squad. "They spend quite a lot of time together, don't they?" Miku says, a hint of intrigue in her voice.  
"Hang on, so he's still not given up on riding with Zero Two? Even after what happened to Mitsuru?" Niisutsu, seemingly worried, is the next to chime in.  
"Yeah, and from what I heard when I passed by them, Goro's backing him on it." Miku nods with a sigh as she speaks, resting her head in her hands, and she's followed up by Zorome.  
"Geez, he's always been too supportive of people... He needs to learn when to say no!" Crossing his arms in frustration, Zorome lets out a huff as he closes his eyes.  
"He said doesn't see a difference dying and riding with her and being sent away by Papa." Ichigo adds. "Really? Reichi said that h-himself?" Futoshi, seemingly a bit shaken by the remark, questions her, and he is met with a solemn nod as his response.  
"But, doesn't that mean he'll have to leave if Zero Two does?" Niisutsu speaks up once again, sitting up slightly from his slumped position on the sofa.  
"That would be the natural assumption, yes." Ikuno, who's been quiet up until now, answers without even looking up from her book.  
"...Maybe he'd be better off going with her. It'd be awful if he had to remain alone forever, and he seems to really like the girl, too." Kokoro joins in on the group conversation, her suggestion notably irritating Miku.  
"He's not alone though, he has us!" And so Miku speaks up now, keeping her head in her hands but making her disagreement clear. "Plus, I don't know if you forgot or what, but she has Klaxosaur blood! She's not human... Just look at what happened to Mitsuru." Once she's done interjecting, Kokoro becomes downcast, lowering her head as she's just speaking in what she thinks would be in Reichi's best interest. Noticing Kokoro's reaction Mishichi decides to finally makes her presence known, retorting Miku's opinion.  
"He's well aware of that, but he still wants to ride with her... Clearly, he realises that doesn't make her evil." Annoying her, Miku goes to speak up but is cut off by Ichigo.  
"Reichi isn't the only one facing death in the face, you know." Walking from the wall over to the group, Ichigo takes a seat in between Mishichi and Miku before continuing. "If things don't change, we could find ourselves dead anytime, too... Unless we can defeat Klaxosaurs without Strelizia, we won't survive for long. We can't afford to mess up again." Although in silence, they agreed in unison, as if they could read each other's thoughts.  
"Well, we always have Gerbera to help us, too!" Futoshi breaks the silence, showing admiration for Niisutsu and Mishichi.  
"I-It was nothing..." Niisutsu responds awkwardly, not being used to praise.  
"Aw, thank you, Futoshi! But... You guys all performed well, too!" Mishichi's answer being more open, and bringing a smile to Futoshi's face, caught the attention of the whole squad.  
"Eheh, please, you're too modest... All we did was take on one Klaxosaur..." Kokoro replies.  
"Still, your teamwork was outstanding!" Praising the rest even further, Mishichi continued. "Besides... We're a team!" Putting her fist to her chest, full of passion, she raises her voice to everyone in the room. "If we look down on each other, we won't perform well, will we? We're already good friends, now we just need to apply that to battle!"  
A smile beaming across his face after Mishichi's short speech, Zorome stands and pumps his fist up in the air, getting excited himself. "Yeah, you're right! We'll make it big, and then someday we'll become adults! We'll get to meet Papa, and we'll be allowed to live in the city!" Kokoro followed by Futoshi are the next to stand.  
"As long as we have each other, we're sure to make it!" She speaks with a smile on her face, before Futoshi adds, "Yeah! Especially if I get to pilot with you, Kokoro!", causing her to blush, too.  
"Well..." Standing next is Niisutu, who puts his left arm around Mishichi. "I'd normally sit this one out... But even I have to agree, I feel better than ever now!"  
"We have Goro and Reichi too!" Miku stands next, with a surprisingly excited smile on her face. "They're even training now! There's nothing that can go wrong!"  
"I'll do my best as squad leader, too! We'll go on to achieve more than any Parasite squad before or after us ever has!" Ichigo exclaims as she steps over to the rest, beaming a smile to the others.  
"Even me and Mitsuru will do our best..." Ikuno follows suit behind Ichigo. "We may not have the best numbers, but we won't be left behind."  
"Thinking of it, Reichi still doesn't have an official partner, does he?" Miku speaks up once again. "Well, no matter! I'll... I-I'll..." Blushing slightly, Miku finally forces the words out of her mouth, slightly shouting. "I'll e-even let him ride me i-if I have to!" Visibly upsetting Zorome, but not enough to ruin his mood, she quickly adds, "Until he f-finds his own, of course!", and goes bright red blushing. They all continued to chat in the lounge, enjoying their time together. They really felt like they had found a home, and, a family.

* * *

Squad 13 Boarding House - Bathroom.

"To prepare for the kissing between Plantation 26, Plantation 13 will switch to a mobile setup." A robotic voice sounds out from the speakers. "I repeat; To prepare for the kissing between Plantation 26, Plantation 13 will switch to a mobile setup."  
Me and Goro trained for an hour or two, and once we got back we were instantly enveloped in hugs and met with other welcomes from the rest of the squad. We had no idea what had happened while we were gone, but it must have got them in an extremely good mood. Soon after, I headed off to take a bath. Most of the squad are still in the lounge, but some have scattered throughout the Boarding House. "God... It already feels like today's gone on forever... But it's still so early!" Mumbling to myself as I lean backwards, I close my eyes, thinking on what might be ahead of me today.  
"There you are!" I hear a familiar voice, and instinctively open my eyes. Looking up, I'm greeted by Zero Two, who's stood just outside the bath.  
"W-What?!" Shuffling back in surprise, I try to speak but can only let out a few simple words. "You, h-how did you... What are you d-doing in here?"! She ignores my question completely, and just steps into the bath, still fully clothed. "Z-Zero Two, hang on a mome--" Finally reaching me, she closes the gap between the two of us and practically forces me up against the wall. She places her right hand against the wall, and I can feel her sleeve brushing up against my cheek. "Hey, Darling..." Playfully running her left index finger along my chest, she smiles just as she speaks. "Run away with me. Forget about those weaklings." Zero Two then cups my cheeks with both hands, keeping my head still. "As long as you're with me, nothing else matters. You're the only one who can be my partner..." She then lowers her head slightly, giving me a proper look at her horns, which are mere centimetres from me.  
"Zero Two... I... I-I..." _Of course I'd want to... But... I can't just leave everyone behind..._  
"Or are you just like everyone else?" She speaks again before I can continue, now lowering her tone of voice. _"Do you think I'm a monster, too?"_ She really is alone... Isn't she...  
"N-No! I would never..." Not being able to finish my sentence, I instead raise my right hand, going to touch her cheek and bring her head up to look at me. Before I can do so however, we're interrupted by a loud alarm sounding out throughout the Plantation.  
"Squad 13, all members to the briefing room, now!" Hachi's voice sounds out from the speakers. This can mean only one thing... "Klaxosaurs?!" We exclaim in unison.

Plantation 13 - Briefing Room.

* * *

"We've detected one worm-type Klaxosaur. It's heading toward Plantation 13. It likely reacted to the energy emitted by the mobile kissing setup." As me and Zero Two head down the corridor, we can voice reporting to the squad.  
"We haven't identified the Klaxosaur's class. We've only detected one as of now, but there may be more in hiding. Be careful." Hachi now speaks over the comms, and once the squad replies with "Roger!", he gives the deployment command. "All FRANXX, commence connecting!" Shortly after, we hear their FRANXX's depart.  
"We'll hold it off here!" We hear Delphinium shout out an order just as me and Zero Two reach the briefing room. We sprint in, having changed into our Parasite pilot uniforms earlier, and we're by Nana, who is staring at the tactical screen. Looking past Nana, we can see Squad 13 engaging the Klaxosaur we heard mentioned earlier.  
"Is that really the only enemy?"  
"For now, yes." Nana replies to me quickly, before she turns around to face us. "Changing into your parasite suits won't help. We're not deploying Strelizia."  
"Hey, I didn't say anything." Zero Two comments as she puts her hands behind her head. On the tactical screen, we see the Klaxosaur chase Delphinium and go through a narrow path, then, Argentea and Gerbera jump on it from above and sink their weapons into it while Genista and Chlorophytum try to bring it to a halt from the sides.  
"Fire!" Delphinium shouts the order as Genista and Chlorophytum unload their magazines into it, making it collapse.  
"Did we get it?" Mitsuru asks. "No, as long as it doesn't explode into blue mist it's still alive. We probably missed the core..." Goro explains to the rest of the squad.  
"We can't kill it unless we find its core. So, let's-" Argentea is interrupted as she is grabbed by a massive worm with a claw-like mouth and held up in the air.  
"T-There was another one?!" Catching even me by surprise, I practically shout in surprise.  
"We have to save them!" Gerbera exclaims as the rest of the team begin to attack. The Klaxosaur retaliates by shooting black shards out of its body towards them. Gerbera manages to dodge the projectiles by using her thrusters, but the rest of the squad, however, gets pinned down by them. Suddenly, the ground below the squad crumbles and the first Klaxosaur emerges again, trapping them in its maw.  
"See? We really should go too, don't you think?" Zero Two takes the opportunity to make her point clear, but we're still denied.  
"Out of the question." Nana replies in a stern voice. Seriously, why won't she just let us deploy...?  
"Tch, spoilsport." Zero Two remarks before turning her head towards Nana. "By the way, who just landed in that transport plane?" There is a moment of silence, but not for long, as soon after eight APE soldiers storm the room and form a semicircle around Zero Two while pointing their guns at her.  
"Code 002. You're coming with us." One of the soldiers gives Zero Two an order, but she doesn't move.  
"Your escorts are here. Do as they say. Zero Two, you will return to the front lines. By yourself, obviously." Nana explains the situation further.  
"Hurry, we want to leave while the FRANXX are keeping the Klaxosaur occupied." One of the soldiers speaks as he advances towards Zero Two. However, as he puts a hand on Zero Two's shoulder she suddenly spins round and kicks him square in the gut, sending the soldier flying to the other end of the room.  
"Don't touch me!" She demands, but to no avail. The remaining seven soldiers take aim at Zero Two, who is now standing completely still.  
"Don't move!" One of the soldiers orders.  
"Darling..." I finally look to her instead of the soldiers, as she turns to face me herself. "...Looks like time's up." Zero Two now speaks in a lowered voice, and she slowly walks over to me and cups my cheek with her left hand. "I felt like things could work out with you, too. I wanted to be with you... But this is goodbye." She leans forward, poking my forehead with her horns before slowly backing away. "Zero Two... W-Wait, I..." Despite my disheartened plea, she looks me dead in the eyes, her facial expression a mixture of sadness and longing.  
"Bye-bye." And with that, she turns away from me.

It's almost like I can physically feel my heart breaking inside my chest... Even after seeing that pained expression... I did nothing... It just broke me... How could I let this happen? The soldiers proceed to escort her out of the room.  
"Reichi… This was an order from Papa and the rest."  
"But... Why...? Is it true that Zero Two is a partner killer?" She turns her head slightly to look at me.  
"She's a special pistil who must keep fighting on the front lines for them. That will also take its toll on the stamen who becomes her partner. Keep this in mind. She's not like you normal children, she's not human." _Not normal? Not human? Who cares about any of that? She doesn't deserve any of this... No one does... God, my heart... Zero Two, I..._ Suddenly, I'm overcome by visions of Zero Two, and all I can think about is her.

_"I'm always alone."_

_"You weren't frightened by my horns."_

_"Do you think I'm a monster, too?"_

_"I wanted to be with you."_

_"Bye-bye."_

"No.... You're wrong..." I catch Nana's attention, and she turns her body fully to look at me this time. "She's no different than us... She's just another Parasite, that's all... I'll prove it to you!" Not wanting to give her the chance to stop me, I quickly sprint out the room in the direction of the soldier's.  
"Reichi, s-stop!" I hear Nana shout after me as I leave, but I keep going. They must be going for the Plantation's hangar... I'll just have to stop them halfway.  
By the time I reach the group, there's only six guards left. Hiding down one of the branching corridors, I wait for the group to pass. Once it's down to the last guard passing, it's just a mater of a strong blow to the head, and he's out cold. Taking his gun, I simply head up towards the rest of them. Taking hold of the butt of the gun as I reach them, I smash the gun into the side of a guard on my right's head, knocking him out too. Before the rest have a proper chance to act, I let go of the gun and instead grab the wrist of the guard on my left. Spinning around with him so they can't get a proper shot on me, I finally let go and throw him into one of the two remaining guards stood by Zero Two. The last guard standing manages to take aim on me, but before he can even pull the trigger Zero Two grabs him by the collar, throwing and so smashing him into the wall. I take a few seconds to catch my breath, and although she helped in getting rid of them, Zero Two doesn't say a word, so I instead start.  
"Zero Two... Please, hear me out." I slowly begin walking towards her as I start to speak. "I was afraid of riding with you... I admit that. Even now, I don't know how I feel about all this. But that's not because you aren't human! When we first met, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were confident, held your head high, and were ready to fight the Klaxosaurs even when hurt... And I found that beautiful! I'd been moping around after Plantation 54... I felt like I had no place in this world... But you made me see otherwise. I know that I can fly if it's with you! I've always been told, for as long as I can remember, our main reason in life was to pilot the FRANXX... B-But that's not what I care about anymore! I don't see the point anymore if it's not with you... So please don't go, Zero Two!"  
"Heh..."Zero Two begins to smile. "How can I leave after that?" In an instant, she closes the distance between the two of us and builds herself up to be taller in front of me, clasping her hands together behind her back. "Nobody's ever said such embarrassing things to me before" She says playfully.  
"Well it's, n-not something I've ever done before, either..." Blushing like an idiot, I struggle to look her in the eyes from embarrassment at everything I just confessed to.  
"You wanna ride me, huh?" Adopting a more cheeky smile, she leans in closer to me.  
"I d-do..." I manage to force out a meek response.  
"Let me hear it one more time~" Turning her head slightly, she playfully cups her ear with her hand.  
"I... I w-want to ride Strelizia with you again!" I shout out my answer this time, much to Zero Two's pleasure. Without warning, she takes hold of my right hand with her left, raises them up and puts her right arm around my waist, just like we did when we passed through that gate to the city, and before I even have time to register everything that's happening, she runs towards the hangar with me while I try to keep up.

T-There... There it is! Strelizia! In what feels like just seconds, we enter the hangar and see Strelizia loaded on a transport plane. "Hold it!" One of the soldiers shouts our way, as Zero Two kicks him to the side and we continue running for Strelizia. Almost as soon as we both enter the FRANXX, taking our respective positions, Nana's voice comes up over the screen.  
"Both of you, get out of there now!"  
"I'm going out with my Darling!" Zero Two is quick to retort.  
"You are not getting permis-" Nana is also quick, but I cut her off before she can say anything else.  
"Permission isn't required right now! Besides, you're breaking up, you'll have to call back later, sorry!" After that I simply cut the comms. Zero Two looks back at me with a smile on her face, "Ready, Darling?"  
"Ready!" I answer. Strelizia activates and punches a hole through the side of the transport plane before exiting. "Let's fly, Darling!" I hear Zero Two shout as Strelizia's thrusters activate and we take flight. We soar through the sky without effort, as if we were some kind of majestic bird, which, while I don't remember my first ride, feels oddly familiar. "I feel like we're completely connected... I love it!" I shout over the noise of the thrusters.  
"I'm feeling it, too... We're a perfect fit, huh? But there's more to come!" Zero Two responds.

As we come into range of the others in the squad, we pick up their signals over the comms. "I don't know how long we'll be able to keep this up..." Niisutsu shouts over the comms as he tries to free Squad 13 from the grip of the Klaxosaur.  
"Well we can't just leave them here!"  
"I know that! That's not what I'm saying!" He replies to his partner. Luckily for them though, Zero Two and I in Strelizia, come literally flying into the fight. We manage to deal a blow to the Klaxosaur, making it tumble and lose its grip on Squad 13.  
"Strelizia?!" Delphinium shouts in surprise, over all the noise.  
"Is that Reichi?!" Goro asks.  
"You bet! Reichi and Zero Two reporting!"  
"Wait, you two got to ride again?! Nice!" Goro quickly responds, but is shut down by Delphinium almost immediately.  
"D-Don't encourage them Goro! We can't afford to rely on Strelizia this time!" Delphinium exclaims over the radio. Why is she so against our help?!  
"Listen! I-We, are part of this team whether you like it or not, so please, let us help!" I retort. After a brief moment, it seems to get through to her, and Delphinium nods.  
"You and Gerbera take this one, we'll take the other!" Delphinium gives the order, and we all comply accordingly. In the time that we were talking, the Klaxosaur managed to recover and starts shooting its projectiles again, though Gerbera are able to deflect and dodge them with ease. Gerbera then jumps onto it, ramming her sword into its hide and causing it to scream, which creates an opening for Strelizia. Strelizia throws her lance into its mouth, then pulls it downwards before activating the lance. A part of the Klaxosaur explodes into a blue mist, but it's still moving. "That didn't feel right..." Zero Two remarks.  
"The core must be deeper inside." I respond. The Klaxosaur tries to retreat underground, but we don't give it the choice.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Strelizia shouts while going after it with Gerbera. After a brief moment, both Gerbera and us fire our thrusters up to the limit as we pull the Klaxosaur out of the hole. It turns out that it was actually one giant Klaxosaur the others and I had been fighting.  
"What the hell?!" Zorome shouts over the comms as the full Klaxosaur comes into view.  
"No way... It was all part of one Klaxosaur?" Goro adds, in awe.  
"How are we supposed to find the core?" Futoshi inquires, and luckily, Delphinium has answers.  
"Follow my lead!" Delphinium shouts as she jumps into the air and drives her lances into the Klaxosaur, pinning part of it to the ground. The rest of the squad proceeds to do their best to hold it down as well.  
"Ok, we pinned it down, now what?" Zorome asks. Gerbera has trouble keeping the mouth of the Klaxosaur open, but Chlorophytum comes to assist.  
"Reichi! We need you!" Niisutsu shouts for my assistance over the comms.  
"Think we can do this, Zero Two?"  
"Easy!" She replies without second thought. Strelizia lets go of the tail, activates her thrusters and shoots towards the other end of the Klaxosaur. As she lands in front of its mouth, she activates her thrusters once more, charging with her lance straight into it. Strelizia gives Gerbera a wink as she passes by. A few seconds later, Strelizia emerges from the other end of the Klaxosaur with its core impaled on her lance and the Klaxosaur explodes into a rain of blue blood.

* * *

"Target neutralized. All units, return to base." Hachi says over the comms, before cutting the connection.  
"I can't believe they ignored Papa's orders... Was she planning on this all along?" Nana asks over the screen. Instead of responding straight away, Hachi looks at another screen with data that is just coming in.  
"But this changes everything. The numbers conclusively prove Reichi's compatibility with Strelizia. How will Papa and the others react to this?" He adds, half talking to himself and half talking to Nana.

Plantation 13 - Dr. Franxx's Office.

As the AI program booted up, a small holographic figure appeared on top of it. It was the top half of a person, someone with long hair, two horns on either side of their head and dressed in a special Parasite uniform. It had no holographic legs, however.  
"Good morning, Dr. Franxx. My last boot-up was just approximately 23 Hours, 17 Minutes and 39 Seconds from now. You don't usually require my assistance so often." The hologram stood, or, well, floated, with it's hands behind it's back, looking straight up at the Doctor. "Oh my, don't tell me, nothing bad happened, did it? It wouldn't b--"  
"That's enough, Emil." Cutting off the AI, the Doctor began explaining himself. "Data I received just a few minutes ago shows that Reichi flew with Zero Two again. Could you run the data through to Hachi for me?"  
"Of course, Doctor. That shouldn't be a problem."  
"Oh, also, Emil, before I forget..." The Doctor paused for a second, before continuing. "Yes... Yes, that should be right. Please notify Hachi that Zero Two will be joining Squad 13 as Reichi's partner soon. The decisions not been made yet, but I know how those APE geezers work. They'll pair them up. Tell him to let Reichi and Zero Two know, also."  
"Understood, Doctor." The AI went to work on his own while Dr. Franxx typed away at his computer, and for a minute or two, there was nothing but silence. Until, finally, Emil broke it. "Say... Dr. Franxx?"  
"What is it now, Emil?"  
"What we discussed a few years back..." The AI stopped processing data, while the Doctor never even averted his gaze from his computer. "About turning me into a Parasite. About turning me into a real human, when can we--"  
"I'm working on it." Dr. Franxx cut them off again, but this time at least looked away from his computer. Staring down at the AI on his desk, Dr. Franxx continued. "I see you're even making good progress on shaping your holographic appearance to your liking." The usually calm and cold AI actually showed a smile for once, slowly but enthusiastically nodding to the Doctor's question.  
"So it's still a go, then?"  
"That it is. When the time is right, and we have a good opportunity... I'll carry out the procedure, alright?"  
"Alright... And, thank you, Dr. Franxx."

* * *

We had been debriefed, and sure enough, received a verbal lashing from Hachi and Nana for disobeying Papa's orders. There was one good piece of news, though... "Hey, Zero Two?"  
"What is it Darling?"  
"What Hachi said about us becoming official partners... That means they'll let you sleep over at the boarding house now, right?" She didn't respond at first, but eventually started giggling.  
"Ehehe, is that really what's on your mind after that, Darling? You pervert~" I felt my face go red as I began blushing, realising that may have sounded bad without context.  
"N-No, not in that context! I just... I just mean, well, that means we'll never be too far apart, right?" Now that I had worded my question better, instead of making me out to be pervert, she gave me a smile while nodding. We didn't speak straight after that though, instead just staying in silence for some time.  
As we make our way down the corridor, heading straight for the boarding house, Zero Two suddenly turns to me without warning. "Hey, Darling?"  
"Hm? What is it Zero Two?" She takes hold of both my hands, staring straight into my eyes.  
"Now that we're officially partners, you'll never leave my side, will you?"  
"Of course not... I promise." I reply without a second thought, and she responds with a smile.  
"That's all I needed to hear, Darling." And with that, she gently tugs me towards her with my hands, forcing our lips together for a long while. I still have no idea what this is... But I must admit, it feels amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I feel like I kind of rushed the ending of this chapter a bit since I didn't really know how to end it after Strelizia took down the worm Klaxosaur.
> 
> I dunno though, please, let me know if this chapter ending feels rushed.


End file.
